What Once Was
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: Misaki left Japan to live with her relatives in America leaving Usui alone and available. After a year she comes back as a whole new person. Her style and attitude has been twisted and changed. The only that hasn't change is her love for Usui. /REWRITTEN/:/HIATUS/
1. Goodbye Japan

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>: Dazzy Dizzie

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: It all went too fast. Misaki left Japan to live with her relatives in America leaving Usui alone and available. After a year, she's comes back as a whole new person. Her style, personality, and attitude has been twisted and changed. The only thing that probably hasn't change is her love for Usui.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Kaichou wa Maid-sama anime/manga

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

- _Goodbye Japan -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear? The president is leaving Japan." A girl with short black hair told her friend as they walked around the Seika High's school grounds.<p>

"Miss Ayuzawa is leaving? Where to?" The girl's friend replied.

"America. Or at least that's what heard the teachers say."

"Oh...but what about Usui? He's such a hunk and the two are dating. What'll happen to their relationship?"

"Maybe he's available now. I think that we have a greater chance with him now that the pres is gone."

"But Miki, Usui is very picky with his girls. Before the pres, he declined each and everyone of them. I don't think he'll want to go out with another girl for the time being."

Miki shrugged her shoulder; the tips of her black hair slightly brushing it.

The two girls unwittingly passed by Usui as they continued their conversation.

He had just heard every single word to know exactly what was happening.

_Ayuzawa's leaving?_ He thought as he leaned onto the tree, letting it support his back. He looked up at the blue sky, staring at the fluffly looking white clouds that looked suspiciously like that a talented artist painted them onto the sky with great effects.

* * *

><p>In the town's nearest airport, Ayuzawa, Misaki was sitting down on one of the many black chairs. Her black suitcase was standing next to her, her arms prompted on top of the clear glass circular table. She was looking through the clear, glass floor-to-ceiling windows and her gaze was up at the baby blue sky, and the white clouds that dotted it. Some were taking forms of animal shapes while others looked more like big blobs of white cotton candy.<p>

"Misa, look what Suzuna won." Misaki's mother, Ayuzawa, Minako said with a cheerful smile.

Misaki looked at the three plates filled with rice, sushi, greens, and meat. Then the three plastic cups filled with water and ice.

The raven-haired girl had to force a smile upon her face. She didn't want to ruin the trip for her mother and her sister. Heck, she hasn't even told her friends that she's leaving Japan! The only people that she informed about this information would be the manager of Maid Latte and the principle. It was only a matter of time before word got out about her departure.

_I wonder how everyone will take it._ Misaki thought as she stuffed the food into her mouth.

It would have tasted heavenly if it wasn't for the guilt she was feeling in her stomach. Her shoulders felt heavy, like as if someone placed a mansion on each of her shoulders.

"The flight to America in airplane number twenty-five is ready. I repeat, the flight to America in airplane number twenty-five is ready." A feminine voice perked up through the loud speakers.

All of the people taking that flight number hurriedly took their suit cases, and duffle bags and took off, but not before waving bye to their relatives, friends, and loved ones.

"That's us," Minako said taking all three of the plates. "Time to go."

Misaki took hers and her mothers suit cases and held each one in each of her hands while her threw the cardboard plates away and threw the duffle bags over her shoulders. Suzuna threw away the cups and took the remaining bags.

And just like that, the Ayuzawa's left Japan. They were starting a new life, a new beginning.

And a change like that was good, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Okay everybody, so that is chapter ones re-write! I hope that you like it as much as I do!**

**Now, I know that I should have put more character into Usui but his character and personality is suppose to be impassive and I would like to keep their personalities as close to the manga's as possible. With a few exceptions of change of course. Like Misaki, since in the summary she is suppose to have changed greatly.**

**Well, thank you for taking the time to read this and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Her Return

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Her Return -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>A girl with shoulder length hair and ebony hair walked across one of Japan's many airports. Her right hand was holding onto a single black suitcase that was rolling behind her. The girl wore black huge framed sunglasses, a silky layered white shirt tucked into denim blue jeans, black strappy sandals, black cardigan, and layers of silver necklaces that glistened when the sun hit it.<p>

Next to the girl at each of her sides were two other girls. Identical twin sisters to be exact. The girl at the right wore a loose, long sleeved, silky emerald green colored shirt, dark denim jeans folded up at the bottom, and black oxford shoes. The girl at the left wore a midnight ocean blue long sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of faded blue jeans and black combat boots. They were each holding a hot pink, and a sky blue suitcase. They each had on dark colored huge framed sunglasses covering their faces.

"Hey Erika, did you remember to bring the bag?" the girl with the dark brown hair asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." the girl (Erika) wearing the emerald green shirt said. She unzipped the top of her hot pink suitcase and took out a white leather purse.

"How much money is in there?" Erika's twin sister, Maya, asked.

"A lot." was Erika's answer as she took out a couple of Japanese dollars and handed them to her cousin wearing the many shiny necklaces. The three girls were standing right next to the floor-to-cieling glass windows and the sun was hitting the necklaces through the thick glasses.

"Hey Misa, do you mind buying those smoothies over there? I'll hold you're bag." Maya said as she turned to look at her cousin.

"Sure, do you want some too?" Misaki asked as she turned to her second cousin.

Erika nodded her head as she tucked the money into the wallet and put it away in the white purse.

Misaki handed Maya her bag and walked towards one of the foods stands. She asked the cashier for three smoothies. One raspberry, one strawberry, and one mango. The cashier, a boy around her age with dimples on his cheeks, and bright blue eyes gave them to Misaki with a wink.

Knowing what the boy wanted and how she should be playing this game, Misaki gave him a sweet smile before taking the cartoon with the tree milkshakes on it and walking away before the boy could say anything to her.

"Did you get that guys number?" Maya asked once Misaki returned.

Misaki chuckled and shook her head, no.

"He was cute." Erika commented.

"Was I _suppose_ to get his number?" Misaki asked her cousins.

"No, you don't want to play easy." Erika said.

"But you should have at least let him talk to you. At least_ then_ you could judge him and decide weather or not you like him." Maya said, her eyes on the blue eyed boy.

"But what if he ask me for my number and I don't want to give it to him?" Misaki pointed out.

"Tell him that you don't have a phone." Erika suggested.

"Or that your phone is disconnected." Maya added.

Misaki laughed.

Over the past year, Misaki, Minako, and Suzuna left Japan to go to America and live with their relatives there. Misaki discovered that her mother came from a well-do family with a lot of money. She lived with her grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins in the huge mansion over in a wealthy, suburban town in California.

Since her time there, Misaki learned to speak, read, and write fluent English. She's also currently learning to speak Spanish since the population in the neighborhood was fifty percent Hispanic and Latino.

Misaki's cousins, Erika and Maya were two mischievous, daring girls who often knew how to get in trouble. It was them that suggested and helped Misaki dye her hair a pretty dark brown that when caught in the sunlight, it looked silky and shiny. They pretty much helped Misaki with _everything_. They were the ones responsible for transforming the cheap, demon president into a more feminine, stylish girl who knows how to kick ass when necessary. And in return, Misaki showed them how to fight and helped them with their academics.

Suzuana and Minako are still in America. Minako decided that it would be a good idea for Misaki to be an independent girl for her last year in high school. So Misaki decided that she wanted to come back to Japan and her cousins decided to tag along with her.

* * *

><p>Usui was standing next to the windows in his apartment complex. A cherry flavored lollipop was in his mouth, the white stick was sticking out at the right corner of his lip. His emerald colored green eyes were observing the many people walking at the streets below.<p>

_Guy tells girl something, girl giggles, guy gets number and they'll see each other sometime this week._ Usui thought as he watched two teenagers across the street sitting on the bus stop's bench laughing and talking.

Sure enough, he's right. The incredibly good looking gentlemen is usually right when it comes to something as simple as being observant.

A phone rang in the distance and Usui turned around. He saw his cell phone on the table, its luminous blue light flashing through the screen. With a click on the expensive touch screen phone, he answered it.

"Hello? Usui?" A preppy, feminine voice immediately pipped up at the other line.

"Yeah?" Usui replied bluntly.

"Oh Usui! It really is you! I thought that you decided to stop answering my calls. Silly me. So, what are you planning to do over the weekend?"

"Dunno."

"Really? You have no plans? Well in that case, let's go out on a date!"

"What for?"

"'Cause you're my fiance and everyone expects to see us together in public. Most likely on a _romantic_ date. So what do you say, Usui. You in? Or out?"

"..."

"Uh...hello?"

"Where?"

The girl at the other end gasped in excitement and shock. "Really Usui? You want to go on the date? Oh my gawd! Okay, so we're going to go to a cruise ship for the whole week-"

"I thought it was only for the weekend."

"Oh, well, yeah. But I think that it'll be better if-"

"Maybe we should reschedule for a later time."

"What? No. No!_ No!_"

"Why not?"

"Because...because we can't! We're _engaged_, we_ have_ to do this!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Oh Usui, you're so blunt and mean to me!"

"..."

"H-hello?"

"Um, so this weekend? A date in one of the French restaurants will do. See you there!"

"Huh? Oh Usui, I can't believe that-"

_Click._

Usui, Takumi let out a sigh. This upcoming date with his _fiance_ would not be fun. The only reason why he did what he just did was because he did not want to hear her nagging. And if he hung up on her, she would just come visit him. And that is something he does not want her to do.

* * *

><p>A girl with coppery red hair, beautiful green eyes, light skin and inconspicuous freckles hung up on her phone with a soft, sweet smile on her face.<p>

"Miss Vanderwaal, where would you like the new portrait hung at?" A maid with long black hair twisted up in a bun asked.

The girl moved her gaze from her phone to the young maid. "Over there, Dila." She said pointing at the open space next to the towering bookshelf.

The maid, Dila, scurried over to where the young mistress pointed at and ordered two muscled men wearing matching navy blue polo shirts and khaki pants holding a large portrait of the young girl wearing an elegant white dress standing at the top of a well-polished stair case. The lighting in the picture was making her skin and dress glow brightly, making her resemble somewhat a beautiful goddess.

Sarah Vanderwaal is the fiance of Takumi Usui. She's the daughter and heir to one of the world's leading fashion industries that is currently rapidly growing through out the world.

The beautiful girl turned her heels and faced the giant window overlooking the park across the street. She was humming a catchy tune as she planned out what she was going to wear for her date this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Dumpty dumpty dum, so! How is everyone liking the re-write so far? **Is it good, bad, okay, interesting, predictable, boring, long, short, confusing? Be honest and let me know! :)****


	3. Flashbacks And Psychics

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Flashbacks And Psychics -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Misaki was sitting at the black stool chair. Her elbows were prompted on top of the marbled kitchen island, her mind elsewhere.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey sis," Suzuna said, getting her sisters attention.<em>

_Misaki turned from the airplanes small window and looked at her younger sister, "Ya?"_

_"Do you think that our relatives will be nice?"_

_A flight attendant walked by the aisle and placed a plate with chicken, greens, and bread on both Suzuna's and Misaki's plate._

_"Thanks." They both muttered to the lady._

_"Well," Misaki started, she looked down at the food with a scowl. She wasn't really looking forward to going to America, meeting her relatives, and leaving everything else she knew behind. "I'm not really sure. We haven't had contact with them since forever. Can't really tell, you know?"_

_Suzuna took a bite out of her chicken, a small piece stuck to the corner of her mouth. "I guess. Mom said that one of her sisters like to travel a lot. So we'll probably be visiting her, no?"_

_"I'm sure we will." Misaki sighed._

_Two hours later, more than three, quarters of the people in the plane were already sleeping. And those who weren't were making their way to dream land while others were listening to music, watching foreign movies, or reading books._

_Misaki looked out her window, rain drops were dotting it, most of them were sliding down as new drops took their place. The glass started to fog up, but Misaki could still see her reflection clearly._

I wonder, will they accept us? Will my new school be 'cool? What will happen to all of my friends?_ Misaki thought. She was beginning to worry about these things, but she was more worried about her relationship with Usui. _What'll happen to us in the future?

_With a sigh, Misaki closed her eyes as she let sleep take over her._

* * *

><p>"-saki?"<p>

"Misa-"

"MISAKI!" Two voices yelled.

"Huh? Who? What? Where?" Misaki said immediately as she snapped out of her reverie.

"What were you thinking about?" Erika asked as she sat herself on one of the black stool chairs.

"Tell us." Maya added as she sat across her sister.

"School." Misaki said bluntly.

Both of the girls groaned.

"You're so boring, Misaki. All you ever care about is school." Erika whined.

"There's more to life than studying you know? Like having fun and going to parties!" Maya added.

"I thought that we took care of your obsession at being the best at school."

"I know, you were never fun to hang out at school."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm boring when I'm thinking about doing good in school so that way when I'm older I can go to a good university and get a good job while you guys waste all your money on clubs and bars." Misaki said.

Erika gaped at her cousin. "So not true! We get a bunch of As with no sweat while you have to be little miss overachiever!"

Maya nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah."

Misaki rolled her eyes.

What a typical conversation for the three girls.

* * *

><p>A young girl with blue-black hair skipped down the parks sidewalk as she held an ice cream cone in her right hand.<p>

"Dodely-dodely-da!" she sang happily. She took one lick of her strawberry ice cream before bumping into someone. "Omf! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't..."

She trailed off when she saw who bumped into. She saw a handsome teenage boy towering over her. His blonde hair seemed to shine more than the sun and his emerald colored green eyes looked rich. His straight face made him seem like those mysterious type of boys. But in the girls mind, she saw a young boy who was forced to do something he did not want to do.

"No, it's okay." the teenager started. "Sorry 'bout your ice cream."

The girl looked at the ice cream now splatted on the concrete floor near her shoe. "That's okay." She said. She looked up and smiled at the teenage boy. "Hey mister, what's your name?"

"Usui."

"That's a cool name, but I meant your first name."

Usui looked at the girl for a while. He managed to keep a straight face before cracking a smile. "Takumi."

The girl grinned. "Now that's more like it. Hey, want to play with me at the play ground?"

Usui shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

After about an hour of sliding down the slide and swinging on the swings, the due decided to take a break. They were sitting on one of the park benches. Their hair was being swayed to the left by the refreshing, cool breeze.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The girl cried out. "My name is Tamara."

"That's a nice name."

"It sure is!"

"So tell me Tamara, how did you know that I was telling you my last name?"

"Because I know."

"You know how?"

Tamara giggled. "I just know about people. My grandma has this sidekick ability when she dreams about something, it comes true. I can just figure people out really well."

"Like their names?"

"Yes, like their names!"

"Okay, but how _do_ you know?"

"I don't know how I know that I know, I just know that I know, you know?"

"..."

"Um, hello?"

"Yeah, I know."

The young girl giggled again. "Good, and because you should be a filthy, rich play boy, buy me some ice cream, yeah?"

"You are one random girl." Usui commented.

"And I'm proud of it!" Tamara yelled as she fist pumped both of her hands into the air.

* * *

><p>Sarah Vanderwaal smirked at the picture laid in front of her.<p>

She was sure to get through with her plan. She was the type of girl to get everything and anything she wants. It was just not possible for her not to get what she wanted.

And how could she not get what she wants with this well planned-out plan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter's a little early so I'll probably post the next one at the twenty-something. But my State Standardized Testing is a week and three days from now so I'll probably be updating at the end of the month; which is why I let this chapter come out early.**

**Okay, so I would just like to thank: violetshade, Winheart, and namikazepamela**

**For reviewing the last two chapters! You guys are amazing and reading those reviews actually made me feel special, no lie :D**

**Now time to answer some reviews:**

**violetshade (chapter 1 review):** Thank you and I wasn't really planning to quit it, just restart it.

**Winheart (chapter 1 review):** Yeah I guess some parts of the beginning was better than the original one and some parts weren't but that's the whole point of the re-write, right? To improve some things while the others meet my expectations and even though it may not make the reader happy it sure as hell can please me.

**violetshade (chapter 2 review):** Thanks - again - and it will be. She was originally suppose to be a byotch but I decided to twist it up a little.

**namikazepamela (chapter 2 review):** Aww, thank you! And I'll probably be updated two to three times a month. But I'm hoping that have a lot of chapters already ready so that way I can update every week. So far, I'm barely writing chapter 6.

**Winheart (chapter 2 review):** Thanks, and I wasn't sure if the beginning sounded... cliche. You know? As in she comes back all gorgeous and what not with two rebellious, pretty girls. And even though the chapters won't be long, I'm hoping to add in some interesting OC's and there will be chapters not about Usui and Misaki. And hopefully you guys will enjoy those chapters too :))


	4. Maid Latte, Pastries, And Planning

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<br>_- Maid Latte, Pastries, And Planning -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Erika Chamberlain was popping the strawberry flavored gum in her mouth. She was lazily surfing through the channels, her but implanted on the comfy corner couch, a black and white pillow was lying to top of her lap with a big plastic bowl filled with popcorn on top of it.<p>

Maya came bouncing into the spacious living room and grabbed a handful of the popcorn.

"Watcha doin'? Maya asked her sister, a grin plastered onto her face.

"Eating and watching television, why?" Erika said, her eyes never leaving the large, flat screen t.v.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. She took another handful of popcorn and stuffed them all in her mouth. "Hey, where's Misa?" She asked, bits and pieces of popcorn flew out of her mouth.

"Um..." Erika looked at her sister with disgust. "Close you're mouth and don't speak when you're chewing your food. As for Misa, I think she's in her room. Why?"

"She was suppose to take us on a tour today, remember? I want to see that cafe she used to work at. Didn't she say that one of the workers there also had the same name as you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just sayin'. So is she going to take us or what?"

"Who's going to take you doing what?" A new voice pipped up.

Both sisters turned around and saw Misaki wearing a warm gray sweater with wrinkles on it.

"Were you sleeping?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, why?" Misaki yawned as she stretched her arms. The shirt she wore was tucked out of her jeans and they raised up to her stomach, revealing her belly button.

"Are we going to have that tour now?" Maya asked.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, just let me get a cup of water."

As the two sisters put on their shoes and took their purses, Misaki gulped down fresh cold water and washed the glass cup.

"Ready?" She asked her cousins, and they both nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Outside of Maid Latte, Honoka was sweeping the dust out of the way for the incoming customers. As a couple waked inside, she bowed and greeted them, and continued on with her work. After a few minutes, she stopped sweeping, stood up straight, and wiped away the sweat starting to form at the top of her forehead.<p>

"My, my," Honoka said. "What a hot day."

Just then she saw a flash of golden colored eyes and ebony hair. She squinted her own eyes and saw Misaki. Her first thought was, _wow that girl changed, I can barely even recognize her! Did she restyle her hair?_ And when she realized who she was looking at, a smile slowly made its way to her face.

"Misaki!" She called out.

And soon enough, the young girl turned around with a smile on her face. She was with two other girls and they were laughing and talking.

Honoka waved to the young girl and Misaki smoothly came walking to her with the two girls trailing behind her.

"Oh, Misaki!" Honoka said clasping both of her hands together. "Is that really you?"

Misaki still had some laughter in her so she chuckled. "Yes, Honoka, it's me."

Honoka's face brightened and pulled Misaki into a hug and opened the cafe door as it made a ring. "Come inside, come inside."

Misaki nodded and quickly introduced the worker to her cousins.

"It's nice meeting you girls." Honoka said shaking both of their hands.

"No, no," Erika said. "The pleasure is all ours."

"Besides," Maya chirped in, her face looked funny and creepy as she put on a devious look. Her shoulders were still shaking from the joke so her look didn't have its usual magic effect. "Misa has been talking non-stop about this for the past week. We're really happy to finally see what she's been rambling on about."

Misaki ducked her head to prevent the three girls from seeing her blush.

Honoka chuckled and pushed the girls inside the cafe.

All of the workers turned around, their eyes wide with surprise and shock.

The manager, Satsuki Hyoudou, came running up to Misaki screaming, "MISAKI!" And she tackled the girl into a hug. Tears streaming down her face.

"Ha ha," Misaki chuckled. "Good to see that not everyone changed."

Satsuki reluctantly let go of Misaki, aware of the prying eyes watching them.

"Come inside the kitchen." She said dragging Misaki into the cafe's kitchen.

She turned to look behind Misaki to see two other girls following them.

"Those are my cousins," Misaki said when she followed the managers gaze. "I'm giving them a tour."

Satsuki's face brightened up. "Why don't we have Sen-chan and Mochi make us all something special for your arrival."

"No, no," Misaki said shaking her head and putting her hands out in front of her in refusal. "That really isn't necessary."

"Oh?" Satsuki said. "Well too bad, it's already been decided."

And as if that was their cue, the two kitchen sisters popped out with a smiling face and offered.

"See?" Satsuki said pointing at the two girls. "They're even offering."

Misaki heaved a sigh and bowed her head in defeat. "Fine."

During closing time, Maid Latte's staff members, Misaki, and her two cousins stayed behind to help clean things up.

They all caught up with what happened to each of them during the past year.

Maya kept on teasing Aoi while the two Erika's were deep in conversation. The two sisters helped out with the cafe and thought that it was fun. With a few incidents along the way.

Such as when Maya and a girl her age got into a fight with colorful words flying around the room.

And when Erika threw a few punches at a guy for commenting on her breasts as he was about to grab her but. He ended up with a crooked nose and half a black eye, even his ear got bruised up.

Or when Misaki accidentally let go of the tray as the flying flan landed on a fourteen year old boys head in a date. Luckily the girl thought that it was cute and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The two kitchen sisters came out with a tray filled with pastries and everyone soon dug in.

A smile slowly crept its way to Misaki's face as she thought, _everyone seems happy._

And everyone in Maid Latte really were enjoying themselves and the company around them.

* * *

><p>In Sarah's office room, the only light there was coming from the lamp by the table, but it was dimly lit so the room looked gloomy.<p>

The young girl was standing in front of the floor to ceiling glass window, hands behind her back as her eyes scanned the towering buildings flashing lights and the bustling streets below her.

She was yet in one of her expensive elegant yet cute suits. A creme colored silky shirt with ruffles going down the middle of the shirt, it was tucked into a black pencil skirt and black heels.

The girl was over thinking her plan. Making hidden notes about it in the notebook she hid under her desk. It was only based on a matter of time and events that would make it more effective. Until then, she would have to be patient like a lion stalking its prey, waiting for the right time to attack.

Even if it takes a year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I would like to apologize if I got any fact wrong about Maid Latte. I haven't seen the anime in a while and I haven't read the manga too.**

**Also, I would have to write more chapters about Maid Latte because there was only half a chapter in the first draft that Maid Latte was in.**

**Oh, and good news! During my time of being away - the reason is because of my state testing - , I've continued writing the story and I am now on the tenth chappy! XD The chapters may not be long - they are all a thousand, hundred words each - but as long as I got more chapters ready to be updated that's all that matters, right?  
><strong>

**And a big, special thanks to violetshade who was kind enough to beta-read this chapter! Go ahead and check out her amazing stories, which I'm sure that your guys already know :]**

**Remember to review 'cause I know how much you guys love me and if you review you get a fresh batch of internet muffins.**


	5. Cute Things

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Cute Things -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Tamara smiled down at her bedroom shelf. It was filled with porcelain, antique, glass dolls. They were each beautiful and unique in their own way. And the first year high schooler was amused by them all.<p>

Despite the fact that she acts younger than her real age, she was definitely eye catching and pretty. With her baby face, curly golden chocolate brown hair, shining blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin.

The young girl tossed her phone up in the air and caught it before lying down on her bed and calling her younger sister, Charlotte.

"Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

><p>Aoi made his way to the park. A camera in his hand with a bag of his dress and wig.<p>

He strolled along the cement pathway up the grassy hill while mentally making plans of the background and how he'll pose.

_I've brought three dresses with me so maybe I can take three pictures of the same thing with the three dresses and pick out which one looks cuter_, he thought. _And maybe I can even take them at different angles to_ -

He was cut short when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," a sweet voice said.

Aoi looked up to see Tamara Montgomery, a girl in his school who he had for almost every class.

Tamara was an annoying girl who knew how to butter up the teachers and students. But even so her childish attitude was often cute when she wasn't bugging the hell out of everyone.

Aoi didn't say a word. He stood up, wiped the dirt off his trousers and continued on walking.

Unsatisfied, Tamara jogged to catch up to the blue haired teen.

"Hey," she said softly. "I truly am sorry, you know? I didn't see you walking by." Her words were moving smoothly and swiftly, like as if she had rehearsed it for a billion times.

"Yeah," Aoi said mentally dismissing the girl. "Sure."

"You could at least accept my apology." Tamara said continuing to walk with him.

"I already did."

"Oh?" Tamara said raising her eye brows. "Well if you did, you didn't mean it then."

She went in front of Aoi and stopped just as he was about to crash into her. As much as he would have walked around her, he couldn't. The path was narrow and there were a bunch of pointy shrubs surrounding them.

"Well?" Tamara said expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to accept my apology for real or what?"

"Or what." Aoi said taking a step forward, hoping that his classmate would get the hint and move out of his way.

"Oh come on!" Tamara pouted. "You just can't do that!"

Aoi heaved a sigh. "This conversation is futile, you know? You're whining about an apology."

"And I won't leave until you accept it." Tamara said.

Aoi's right eye brow twitched upward. "You're a very annoying person."

"Everyone is." Tamara said cocking her head to the side. "You're Aoi, right? The kid that likes cute things?"

Frowning, Aoi took an involuntary step backwards and said, "You're Tamara, right? The kid that everyone thinks should go back to preschool?"

That would have usually upset a lot of people but Tamara just smiled and said, "You're an okay kid."

Dumbfounded, Aoi's muscles relaxed and his shoulder drip down. "You're a very annoying kid. Why the hell do you act like a four year old any ways?"

Tamara let out a chuckle. "Same reason why you cross dress. I've seen your pictures and you definitely look cute. Are you going to take some more pictures up the hill? I'll go with you."

"What the? How did you know?" Aoi asked.

Tamara shrugged her shoulders as she didn't just spill out Aoi's secret. "So can I go?"

"Whatever." Aoi said as he passed by Tamara who moved over to the side; making room for him to pass by.

* * *

><p>Up by the hill Tamara cooed at Aoi.<p>

"Watching you do this is so fun!" she squealed.

Aoi ignored her comment and handed her the camera. Telling her what to do.

Tamara grinned at camera and took a dozen pictures. She even took pictures when he wasn't looking.

One pictures was of Aoi facing the sun, his eyes close, a soft smile on his face. The sun made his skin shine and the blonde wig's ringlets swayed when a breeze picked up.

"This is fun." Tamara murmured quietly to herself. The tips of her lips were curving upwards hinting a smile.

Aoi let out a girlish laugh in case anyone was behind the bush spying on her-him. Last Aoi was dressed as a girl, there were two creeps taking secret pictures of her-him and needles to say, Aoi got up and beat them up. It was surprise to all three of them.

"Well," she-he started. "This is what I live for."

Tamara made a slight frown and said, "Don't you mean you're what it exists for? I don't live for anything Aoi."

Aoi narrowed her-his blue eyes on Tamara and said, "You speak like you're wise. Why don't you ever act like this at school?"

Tamara let out a shrug. "Why don't you ever dress like this at school?"

"Because..." Aoi trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Exactly," Tamara said. "Same reason goes here."

The two continued to take pictures and Aoi even took a couple of pictures of Tamara wearing the dresses, and three pictures of them together.

"I'm done here." Aoi said as he went into the outdoor bathroom down the hill at the far corner.

"Mmm-hmm." Tamara said following after her-him as she went over to the one standing next to it.

* * *

><p>The two were walking along the park's sakura trees licking off the sweet ice cream off of their cone. They walked side by side quietly. Each one lost in their own thoughts.<p>

"Oh!" Tamara cried abruptly handing Aoi his camera back. "I almost forgot about my sister! Sorry, but I have to go!"

She turned and ran. But before disappearing down the road she turned around, waved, and said, "This was fun! We should do it again!" Then she turned around and disappeared all together.

* * *

><p>That night in Maid Latte, Aoi scammed over his pictures and stopped at the one when he wasn't looking.<p>

It was feminine, soft, and definitely different from the other pictures he usually took.

"What's that?" Erika asked leaning towards the camera, the broom in her hand was atomatically sweeping the floor.

"Nothing." Aoi quickly clicked to the next picture. He was looking at the pictures with Tamara in it and decided to post up the three pictures of them together. Turning those into BFF pictures in his site.

Erika gave him a skeptical look but nodded anyways. _There's something up with that boy_, she thought as she continued sweeping the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay so I pretty much know what couples are going to develop throughout the story. And one of them is pretty much revealed in this chapter. How do you guys feel about Tamoi or Aoimara? Whichever one you guys prefer, or if you guys can think up of a better name combination.**

****And because I'm already in my last month of school - Summer Vacation here I come! - I can update more *does happy jump* As long as I'm not too busy, because I _am_ a teenage, high school girl with a life, you know? But if I do go anywhere and can't update in a series of days or weeks and whatnot, I'll try and update early then :))****

****Oh, and big THANKS to everyone and anyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story.****


	6. School?

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

- _School? -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Sakura was in her class swinging both of her legs as she looked over the pictures of her and Kuuga Sakurai, her boyfriend and the lead singer of UxMishi.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Shizuko asked.

Sake turned to look at her best friend. "Kuuga." she simply said.

Shizuko smacked her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused. "You and that guy you talked to during our trip about a year ago are going out, right? And you're all lovey-dovey with him."

Shizuko ducked her head, hiding her tomato face while stammering out, "N-no, we're n-not going out." She squeaked out the last word and continued. "And I'm d-different, I don't make that l-lov-vey d-dovey faces."

Sakura raised both of her eye brows into arches. "Oh really?"

Shizuko whipped her head to face Sakura and leaned back when she realized how close her friend was, it was probably even possible that if she were a little closer, they would have accidentally kissed.

"YES!" she screamed loud enough for the class to hear.

The fifteen or so students in the classroom looked at her for a second before continuing their conversations and activities.

Shizuko heaved a sigh and glared at her friend. "Look what you made me do!"

"Me?" Sakura said innocently. "I don't think I did anything."

"Ugh!" Shizuko said, putting her forehead on top of the table.

Just then the boy came walking into the room. He saw Shizuko and smiled at her.

"Hi." he greeted her.

"Hello Kaemon." Shizuko said, surprised at how smooth her voice carried through.

Sakura gave her friend a look before receiving a text from Kuuga. She giggled and text him back.

* * *

><p>Usui was sitting down at the back of the class next to the windows. He didn't even bother writing down the notes up on the board, he was a fast learner and practically already knew what the teacher was talking about. He was at least three lessons ahead of everyone.<p>

"What a smart boy." a lot of people would often say that when he showed barely half his skills or knowledge.

He sat with school's Elite Group and was getting annoyed at hearing Kaon complaining about the school's food, which was rediculous because they were basically dining in first class.

"Ungrateful brats." most people would say while sending looks at her.

"The food doesn't smell like how it's suppose to." Kaon went on.

"Kaon, please." Kaon's twin brother, Tomu, sighed. "Stop complaining and suck it up like a man."

"But I'm not a man." Kaon said shaking her head.

"Then take it like a girl - oh wait, you are."

Kaon muttered some obscenities under her breath and turned around to talk to - or complain about - Li Yi Hau who told Arashiyama Tenryuu that they'll continue their conversation later on.

"Can you believe it? Tomu actually told me to take things like a man! I am not a man, I am a woman. A lady. Not a man!" Kaon roared.

"Kaon will you please keep your voice down?" the teacher, a good looking man, asked.

"Of course." Kaon said leaning back into her chair and slouching.

"Hey," Tomu said turning to Usui. "You have any plans for the weekend?"

Usui shrugged.

"You have any plans after school?"

Usui shrugged.

"Do you have any plans during lunch?"

And once again, Usui shrugged.

Tomu shot an irritated glare at Usui and like his sister, he went on to talk to one of the other elite members. Most likely Arashiyama because he was poking Tomu's sleeve absentmindedly.

_How boring_, Usui thought as he stared impassively at the front of the room.

* * *

><p>Misaki yawned and stretched her arms. She was in her new school. It was located at the more Western side of the town and the school was more of a project for the town to see weather not they should have western styled schools were the students eat in a cafeteria and what not.<p>

"Vegas High School," Erika muttered under her breath when she read the paper that the school handed out. There were four parts of the folded up paper, one was in English, the second in Japanese, the third in Spanish, the fourth in French, and the other side were four other languages that most of the students enrolled in the school speak.

"That reminds me," Maya said. "We're going over to Las Vegas during Spring Break, no?"

"Yeah, sure." Misaki said stretching her arms.

It was a warm day and the trio were sitting down at one of the many two to three feet long, and six to seven feet wide planters at the middle of the outdoor hallways.

"I'm so sleepy." Misaki muttered.

"I told to take a shower at the afternoon or at the morning and not to exercise at night." Erika scolded.

"Yeah, but..." Misaki trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"Girls," a young woman, a teacher probably, said as she approached the trio. "Do you know where your classes are at?"

"Got lost." Maya simply said handing her schedule to the teacher.

"You're in the wrong building," the teacher said into the paper. "You need to go to the other side of the school, across the quad and to the building at the left. It should have blue lockers."

"'Kay." Maya said taking her schedule and waving bye to her sister and cousin.

The teacher looked at the other two girls and they gave both of their schedules to her.

"Okay, so Erika has to go to the room all the way at the end of this hall at the right; and Misaki can go to the building across the campus at the right with the yellow lockers. Good luck girls." the teacher said handing them their schedules back.

Misaki gave Erika her schedule and ditto for Erika. The girls said bye to each other before turning their heels and walking to their class before the bell rang. They still had three minutes left.

* * *

><p>Tamara swung her legs back and forth as her right elbow was prompted up on the desk. A smile was plastered onto her face and she was wondering weather or not to go swing by the park.<p>

The door opened and Aoi came walking in, handing the teacher a note, and he walked over to his seat. Which was next to Tamara's.

"Hey," Tamara whispered softly to him.

"What?" Aoi hissed, annoyed that she decided to bother him when he came in late. Surely the teacher will be watching him during the first five minutes of his arrival because their teacher would get paranoid that anyone coming in late is bad news.

Tamara giggled softly and her shoulders were barely even shaking. "Oh nothing, nothing. But I do want to thank you for the other day at the park. It was really fun."

Aoi looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders. "It was okay. Why? You've never had fun?"

"Oh I have, just not the fun I want. And I saw the pictures of us together in the website, they really came out looking good."

As much as the boy hated to admit it, he felt a smile creeping its way on his face. "You're not bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Howdy everybody!**

**Just got back from Vegas here and I had to finish two of my projects which were due on the same day and I didn't haven't started it yet so I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed or out of place, but I wanted to describe the schools first.**

**Also, if you guys read my AN in the previous chapter you'll know that it's my last month of school and the Final's testings are also coming up so the next update may take longer than I intended to because I will be studying for the tests and get that cupcake that my math teacher promised my class if we pass! And hopefully the wait will be worth it :))**

****Well guys, I would deeply appreciate it if you will review every now and then just to keep me motivated to write and continue this story.****


	7. Dates And Guests

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Dates And Guests -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Usui muffled a yawn. It was a lazy Saturday morning, meaning that his date with Sarah in the five star French restaurant in seven hours should be enough to keep him busy for the next hour in picking out what to wear, and taking a shower.<p>

Usui got inside the large shower stall, his white shirt, tailored pants, and shoes were folded neatly on top of the surface area next to the bathroom sink. The clothes for his date were in his room on a rack hanger in his closet.

When he was done, he took his time changing and then ate a late breakfast. As soon as he finished his pancakes, and orange juice his phone rang. He slid his fingers to unlock the touch screen phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Usui?" Sarah's voice carried smoothly from the other line.

"Yes?"

"Um... I was wondering, do you mind if I start the date an hour late? Something came up and I really need to fix it."

"Of course you can."

"Really? That's great! Okay, well I'll call an hour before the date, okay? Uh, well... bye."

"Bye." Usui said as he hung up.

Seems like that he has an hour more to think up of what he was going to do in this date.

* * *

><p>Sarah heaved a sigh and put down her phone on the wooden table. She put her elbows up on the desk and held her face at the palms of her hands.<p>

_What am I going to do?_ She thought miserably. _It could take me months before this plan can take its place._

The door opened and Dila stepped in. She first bowed to Sarah before speaking, "Miss Vanderwaal, the Montgomery's daughter is here to see you."

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course." Sarah said as she ran a hand through her coppery red hair as a lock of hair was put back behind her ear. She straightened herself up and walked towards the door.

Dila followed her outside, closing the door behind her.

They stopped in the mansion's large entrance room that looked more like a ball room. The two spiral staircase at each side of the room came down to the glassy surface with a way to big, complicated looking chandelier that brightened up the whole room.

At the center of the room stood a girl with about five suitcases surrounding her. Her hair was the perfect shade of golden chocolate brown that shined under the chandelier's light and came down to her back with elegant loose curls, her eyes were a perfectly round with long, curling thick dark eyelashes framing her ice blue eyes. Her porcelain skin made her look like the perfect porcelain doll with her pale pink lips and rosy pink cheeks.

Sarah walked towards the girl and started to introduce herself.

"I know who you are," the girl interrupted. "You're Sarah Vanderwaal, the daughter and heir to a successful business that is currently trying to dominate the world."

Sarah gave a light chuckle to the joke that the girl said, even though she was a bit irritated at how she described her.

"Anyways," the girl continued. "I'm Genie Montgomery. And if you ever care to find out anything more about me, just google me up, and if you ever want the truth, just come ask me."

Sarah immediately disliked the girl's attitude. _Gawd, what a bitch!_

Genie continued talking, "I would like to rest now, the flight over here was such a dread and I could not manage to get enough sleep."

"Oh yes, of course." Sarah said with fake concern. "Dila, may you please show our_ important_ guess to her room."

Genie smirked at the word Sarah emphasize.

"Of course," Dila said as she led Genie up the stairs and into the hallway where there were more stairs until they came up on the large hall where the guest bedrooms were at.

"Thank you, Dila." Genie said handing the maid some money.

"Oh no, please, I can not." Dila said putting her hands in front of her as she refused the offer.

"Oh?" Genie said cocking her head to the side. "And why not?"

"Because you are a guest and I don't take money from you."

"Well, Dila, you should know that I am not just any guest. And if a guest ever offers you anything, anything you want, like, or even desire, you should accept it because that would be impolite if you refuse an offer or a _gift_. So here, take it. It's yours now."

Dila looked at the girl for a moment before taking the wad of dollar bills into her hands in shoving them inside her apron pocket. She took out a silver key and handed it to Genie.

Genie smiled and said, "It's good that I told you that before the others arrived. You might look like you're took good for them and their things if you refused like how you did every time." And then she went in her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Misaki looked at her place from the kitchen island and took the bowl filled with fruits to the living room and started eating it as music blasted through the loud speakers. She took her android touch screen phone and started playing the games on it. Then she surfed through the internet and downloaded a couple of apps.<p>

"Hey Misa," Maya said plopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah?" Misaki said putting her phone down.

"So Erika and I were thinking and we got ourselves some dates... including you."

"What?"

"Ha ha, yeah well here's the thing, we kinda hooked you up with this amazingly cute guy on a date and you should totally go."

"Why?"

"Because Erika and I will be with you with our dates. Just in different tables. And in the second date, if we still like each other, we can have a triple date."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you did this without me knowing!"

"Ah, I believe that is called a blind date, young one."

"Young one? Pfft, _please_. You're like, what? Sixteen hours older than me?"

"Unfortunately, yet fortunately... yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes? You'll go? Oh that's great! I'll call him right now!"

"W-wait, it was question, not a statement!"

Misaki chased Maya around the house as she talked to the boy who she set up with Misaki.

"Okay so guess what else?" Maya said turning around to face Misaki who was sending lethal glares at her cousin.

"More surprises?" Misaki grumbled.

"Yes, and it's about the date." Maya said clapping both of her hands together.

"Oh, let me guess. He canceled?"

Maya frowned. "No. Gawd, you're terrible at guessing games. The date is tonight at seven in this fancy French five star restaurant. Apparently the boys like to make a great first impression."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, I introduced another new OC character. Don't you guys just like and admire her spunk? Also, I kinda left you guys with a cliff hanger there if you caught it ;)**

**Oh, and here's something that you guys might be happy to hear. It's the first day of summer vacation for me so that obviously means that my summer vacation just started so I can update more frequently! Isn't that great?**


	8. Who's That?

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Who's That? -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Sarah waltzed around her room as she got ready for the date. She called Usui after taking a shower and she was now getting dressed in an elegant, silky venetian red dress that stopped right below her knees. She matched it off with red platform heels and a golden clutch. Her bright golden necklaces flashed brightly when caught in the light.<p>

"And where is Miss Fancy Pants heading off to this fine, beautiful night?" an amused voice said from behind.

Sarah did the first intake of a gasped and turned around to find - to her annoyance - Genie leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked harshly.

Genie stood up and straightened herself up. "Well, if I _do_ recall," she started with a pondering look. "I _am_ a guest here. So I guess that it would be appropriate to say that I'm even living here."

_Who the hell does this bitch think she is?_ Sarah thought with a frown. Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"That look doesn't go well with you princess." Genie said with a mischievous smile. Her eyes ice blue eyes sparkled with something that Sarah couldn't place her fingers on. Genie held her hands behind her and sent Sarah an sweet smile before turning around and saying, "Good luck on your date."

Sarah stood there, not at all impressed with her guests mysterious, obnoxious attitude. Some people might find it to be cool and attractive, Sarah found it to be highly annoying and flat out rude.

* * *

><p>Misaki let out a sigh.<p>

"I can not believe that I agreed to such a thing." she muttered grumpily.

"Oh hush up," Maya said waving the black brush in her hand around the air as the loose pink blush on it fell onto the tiled floor.

Misaki shot her cousin a lethal glare before looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look pretty." Erika pointed out as she bent down to the chair Misaki was sitting at and looked at her cousin's reflection.

Misaki bit her lip and tried her best to continue to act grumpy. But it was true, she looked cute and pretty.

Her hair was in elegant curls that fell down to her shoulders, the top sides were being held back by a flashy pin with tiny diamonds glittered all over it. She wore a simple, pretty silver necklace and a creme colored sleeveless dress with a circle skirt that stopped right above her knees, and her two inch silver heels were starting to pinch her toes. Her makeup was done lightly and she looked a natural beauty.

All in all, she was beautiful.

"I told you." Maya said putting down the brush at the table.

Misaki felt a smile slip onto her lips, and her face brightened up at the same time. Making her look even more appealing.

Erika let out a chuckle before standing up in her full height. She spun around, sending the skirt of her emerald green dress twirling around with her.

She was a ballerina and there were times when she would often get into her ballet mood and would spin around like she did now.

Her eyes were close and her arms were spread out and open. She canny, graceful, and absolutely beautiful. Her hair was put in a side ponytail and it curled at her shoulders. She hadn't bothered much with makeup, a dab of blush, curling her eyelashes, and putting on a bit of mascara gave her a sense of beauty and charm.

Maya, who was busy looking at her pose in the mirror, had on an aubergine dress that was hugging her in all of the right places. And out of all of the three girls, she had on more makeup. With her smokey eyes, devil red lips, pink blush, and foundation she looked gorgeous. Her hair was in a half pony tail with wide, loose curls and her thick, black eyelashes were framing her deep brown, round eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" Maya asked looking at her sister and cousin.

Erika stopped spinning and grinned; she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Misaki caught a glance of herself from the mirror and couldn't help but smile. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Over at the French restaurant, Usui pulled out a chair for his fiance who looked immensely beautiful that night.<p>

With her beautiful, elegant dress and her killer looks, she practically one of the pretties girls there.

"Thank you Usui." Sarah said as she gracefully fell into her seat.

As if her looks weren't enough, she also had manners and was well behaved.

"Your welcome." Usui said giving her a smile.

Sarah returned the smile with her own gentle one. "This place looks fabulous. And I'm sorry for nagging about our date, but it simply had to be done."

Usui nodded as if he understood. One thing that was set off with his fiance, is that she was a bit bipolar. Or personality-polar.

The girl just couldn't decide on a personality. One day she's a whiny, obnoxious girl. The next she's a well mannered, behaved woman.

To paraphrase it, she was a complex person.

"So, what should we eat?" Sarah said picking up the menu and looking over the courses. "The Canard a l'Orange looks appetizing, what do you think?"

When she didn't get a response in thirty seconds, she repeated the question. "Usui, what do you think about Canard a l'Orange? Usui?"

Sarah looked over her menu to see Usui's own menu covering his face.

_Maybe he's too engrossed about getting his own meal_, she thought with a sigh as she looked back to her menu.

Even if that was the case, he would have just simply picked something out and eat it. But he was too busy looking at the young woman sitting a few tables away from him. And the instance he saw her, he immediately thought:

_Misaki._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well there you go guys. They're going to finally meet! Aren't you all excited? I know I am!**

**Also, I just wrote three chapters today in record time! I'm at the middle of the fourteenth chapter. I just need my beta-reader to edit them and what not. Oh, and I was going to let her beta-read this chapter but it was calling to me telling me to just update it for sitting around too long!**


	9. They Meet

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- They Meet -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Usui couldn't stop looking at Misaki who sat a few tables away from him.<p>

She was seated a few tables over and a good-looking boy with dimples on his cheeks, bright blue eyes, and mused chestnut brown hair was sitting across from her.

The two seemed to be enjoying the evening and they both seemed to be oblivious that they were being watched.

"-sui."

"Usu-"

"Usui!" Sarah hissed as she gently pushed the menu covering Usui's face. The laminated, colored cardboard menu was knocked down and gently tapped the side of Usui's head. Bringing him back to _his_ date.

He took the menu, folded it close, and laid it down on the table's smooth surface.

"Yes, Sarah?" he said looking at his fiance.

Sarah cocked her head to the side and slightly frowned. "You weren't paying any attention to me." she pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry." Usui apologized, giving her a sincere look.

Sarah smiled softly at him and brightened up - as if his apology was all it took. And in this case, it was.

"That's alright." she said. "So, as I was saying, I think that the Canard a l'Orange looks appetizing. What do_ you_ think?"

Usui looked at the menu and agreed. "Yes, it does. Although I would prefer to have it as the main course."

Sarah nodded her head, "Yes, you're right. We should settle on something light first. How about the more simpler dishes? Like the bun with butter along with a small bowl of fresh fruit."

"Of course," Usui said giving her an approving smile.

Sarah had her own pleased smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Misaki simply couldn't believe that her cousins set her up on a date with the food court boy from the airport. But even so, he was definitely a handsome young man.<p>

She learned that he came from a wealthy family with more than enough money to support three generations. He originally attended Miyabigaoka High School but transferred to Vegas High School the second he found out about it.

"It's far better than that lame rich school," he said. "And it's so colorful there without the dull uniforms."

Misaki chuckled. "Well Carter, it_ is_ a Western styled school and most of the high school's there don't wear uniforms."

Carter nodded his head. "I know. That's why I'm so fond of it. That, and a series of other reasons."

"Yes, I guess that's true." Misaki said, nodding her head in agreement.

"How long have you been in America?" Carter asked.

"A year. But I'll visiting my relatives there during vacation."

"Oh really? You're related to the Chamberlain's right?"

"Yes, I am. That was originally my mother's last name before she married my dad."

"So what's your American name then?"

"Jenna Chamberlain."

"Jenna Chamberlain. Well, this may sound cheesy but it is such a pretty name. And it's catchy too!"

"Thank you. It's what they call me back in America. But they call me Misa, too. It's my nickname."

"Interesting. Well, Misa, I'm not trying to be cocky but I have a pretty catchy and cool name too. If I do say so myself."

"Which you did Carter James Brian. It's a pretty long name but it fits in with those fancy, rich names."

"Like Jenna Chamberlain?"

"Yes, exactly like Jenna Chamberlain."

The waiter came to the table and Carter ordered for the both of them. Minutes later, another man came by with a tray of food and placed a plate filled with delicious, fancy yet expensive looking food.

Misaki looked down at her plate and smiled tightly when she saw the food. She was still picky about the costs of the food, she didn't want to let some guy she barely met waste a thousand dollars on her for one night. It made her feel guilty and spoiled. If she had it her way, she would have gone to a cafe or a buffet instead.

But she didn't complain or refuse the food. It would have been futile to do so. So instead, she and Carter ate their food in a comfortable silence.

"I have you for two of my classes, no?" Carter said when he was halfway done with his food.

Misaki gave him a pondering look before nodding. "Yeah, P.E. and English."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Misaki asked, "So how long have you stayed in Japan?"

"I've been visiting this place since I was a little kid. But I've been staying here since the past two years."

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh yes, it's a beautiful place with beautiful girls."

Misaki felt herself blushing a little before saying in a playful tone, "Shut up!"

Carter chuckled to himself and smiled at her. The two continued to eat and talk about themselves.

Twenty minutes later, when they were halfway through with their dessert, Misaki excused herself to the ladies room.

In the bathroom she was washing her hands and dried them before fixing her hair. The mascara was starting to make the skin under her eyes dark so she wiped it away with a wet finger until it was clean.

Misaki heaved a sigh before showing off a little smile. She liked Carter, he was cute, funny, and knew how to treat a girl with respect. But for some reason, she couldn't help but feel something weighing down on her chest.

After three minutes of refreshing herself, Misaki opened the door and took three steps without looking up. And as a result, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Misaki said softly. She looked up and felt her eyes widen.

Usui, Takumi was standing in front of her with an impassive look. He smiled at her for a second before saying, "It's okay."

For a moment, they just stared at each other. No one moved or said anything. They just stared.

"Usui!" a high pitched voice cried out. Sarah ran up to the two and when she saw Misaki, she smiled and said, "Hello, are you a friend of Usui?"

Misaki smiled at her and said, "Something like that." She looked at the both of them and flashed a smile at them. "Well I have to go now, bye."

"Oh wait," Sarah said extending a hand towards Misaki. "I'm Sarah Vanderwaal, Usui's fiance."

Misaki nodded and gave her a tight smile. "I'm Ayuzawa, Misaki." she said shaking Sarah's hand. "Well it's nice meeting you but I have to go now. Bye!"

The two watched as Misaki retreated from them.

"She's such a nice girl," Sarah commented. "But she looks familiar. I think I've read something about her in my trip to America. Something about her being related to a famous company? Oh yes, now I remember! She's related to the Chamberlain family. Her mother is Jessica and Jason Chamberlain's second daughter. I believe that her American name is Jenna Chamberlain. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl, don't you think so Usui?"

Usui barely nodded his head. He was still watching Misaki while listening to Sarah ramble on and on. Bur for once, it wasn't the useless, annoying rambling he's used to. It was actually useful and surprising.

Ayuzawa, Misaki who is a hardworking, demon president, yet cheap girl is also Jenna Chamberlain who is related to a famous company in several parts of the world.

Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay, well I really wasn't planning to update today but because a reader reviewed about it, I decided to be all, "What the heck. Why not?"**

**Oh, and because I think that this will be fun to do, I've decided to reply to the reviews that anyone sent me. So if you guys want a question answered and whatnot, just leave a review and I'll answer it :)**

**But I'll do that if the chapter is short. Or if you guys had to wait for longer than usual. It would feel fair.**

**So here goes:**

**shawnmisakiusui :** LOL, thanks :))

**Winheart :** Yeah, they get to meet after eight nor nine chapters!

**Shadows and Effects :** LOL, well everyone's weird, and I know that song! I'm barely writting the sixteenth chapter but I need someone to beta-read them for me!

**Samara Sophie :** Thanks, and I guess I am getting to that point. But it feels like that I'm rushing it though because each chapter has 1000+ words and they met after eight chapters. And two to three of them weren't even about Misaki and Usui (-_-)

**x-Blue Diamond-x :** Yeah, I just updated! And I do believe that everyone should be thanking you for your review. I wasn't planning to update this chapter until four days from now or something.

**Thais Yuuki :** I'm still writing! And like I told Shadows and Effects, I'm now starting the sixteenth chappy :)) And I'm sorry if Usui's actions disappointed you, it just feels like that the manga Usui wouldn't really do anything harsh. IDK, I've never really met anyone like him and I didn't want to make him seem OOC.


	10. Let's Ponder Around

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

- _Let's Ponder Around -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Misaki was in her room hugging one of her fluffy white plush pillows while sitting on her comfortable, bouncy bed.<p>

_What am I going to do?_ She thought laying down on her bed. _Maybe I _should_ have moved on in the past year. I mean, I did go out on a lot of dates and I did have, like, two boyfriends. Besides, Usui has a_ fiance_. Good God, he's going to _marry_ her! It's not like I can do anything about that. And she's really pretty too._

Misaki heaved a sigh before turning onto her side. She looked out at the large window in her room and smiled at how sunny and pretty it looked outside.

"It's a perfect day to go outside and here I am trapped in my room thinking about some guy that's engaged!" Misaki cried out loud. "I must be losing it since I'm starting to talk to myself. Oh well."

She took her wallet from her bed side table and shoved on her shoes before going downstairs and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Maya and Erika were in Maid Latte helping out with the food and the customers when Misaki walked in.<p>

"Hey Misa," Maya said, grabbing her cousin's arm. "It's a good thing you're here, the new girl helping out is so annoyingly helpful!"

"New girl?" Misaki asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah, her." Maya said jabbing a finger behind her.

Misaki cocked her head to the side and saw a girl holding two trays filled with plates, bowls, and cups who was gracefully moving around the shop giving them to the customers.

"Oh, Misaki!" Satsuki called out cheerfully. "Have you met Aoi's friend, Tamara? She's being such a big help in the cafe! Handling the customers, taking orders, and bringing trays of food in and out of the kitchen."

Aoi - dressed as a girl - stomped over to the group and hissed, "She is _not_ my friend!"

"Then why in your website does it say that you two are best friends?" Honoka asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I thought that it would be a good idea to put it on. I would probably get more fans by doing that. And besides, she's not really my friend. More like an annoying classmate." Aoi muttered.

"Okay, but that's how she looks like to the eyes of male Aoi, but to female Aoi, she's suppose to be your best friend. Which is why she's here right?" Maya asked.

"Wh-who do you think you are? She's here because she wants to bug the hell out of me!" Aoi said.

"But she knows your secret and hasn't told anyone so she should be considered as a close buddy at least." Erika said, joining the conversation.

"W-what is wrong with you guys today? Telling me that I should even consider her as a close buddy!" Aoi scoffed. He turned around and stomped into the kitchen at the same time Tamara went in there.

"I think that they would make a really good couple, don't you?" Misaki admitted as she watched them.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would." Satsuki said before ordering everyone back to their stations.

Maid Latte successfully distracted Misaki from her thoughts and questions about Usui, his fiance, and what happened in the year she was gone.

* * *

><p>Usui was sitting down on the park bench as he watched a baseball game start.<p>

He was thinking about Misaki and what happened to her in America. And he couldn't help but note how gorgeous she looked last night in the French restaurant ... with her date.

Usui heaved a sigh.

_Of course she would be going out on a date with another person_, he thought bitterly.

He noticed how his last kiss with her was more passionate than, and how she fully hugged him before leaving. At first, he dismissed it and thought that Misaki was putting too much effort into the girlfriend part. But now, he knew better.

In the first few months that Misaki left, he was acting like the impassive, somewhat inconsiderate jerk he acted when he first came to Seika High. The only changes being is that he is at Miyabigaoka High School instead of Seika High School, and that the class president isn't Ayuzawa Misaki but Igarashi freaking Tora.

_Hmm, her name isn't Ayuzawa Misaki anymore_, Usui thought while twirling a single grass blade between his fingers as he began to ponder. _It's Jenna Chamberlain, who is the granddaughter of a person who owns a famous company spreading out into several parts of the world where it's still expanding._

Usui couldn't help but find this information to be interesting and even amusing. He would have never thought that this would even happen. And that's when he noticed that Misaki never talked about her mother's side of the family. Either because she didn't know about them, or she did know but didn't want to burden her crises on them. Even if they are her family.

A girl crying brought Usui out of his reverie and he watched as a girl around the age of nine sat on the grass holding onto her scrapped knee. The boy that she was playing with was bending down to help her with her injury. He got out a plastic water bottle and poured the cool water on the now bleeding knee.

And as if the boy knew that this was going to happen before hand, he reached inside his short's pocket and pulled out two Hello Kitty bandages and placed them on the girl's knee.

The girl who was now sniffling looked up at the boy with a grateful smile on her face. And Usui noticed how she was slightly blushing.

Again, Usui let out a sigh. He envy those children because they didn't have to worry about these things. Even though they're little kids, they obviously didn't give a care to the world and were free to do almost anything they wished to do.

Imagine that, Usui Takumi is jealous of a bunch of children.

But what was he worrying about anyway?

Clearly he could just forget about Misaki and move on like she did. And she has obviously moved on if she willingly went on a date with another guy.

The only problem was that Usui isn't ready to move on. Not yet, anyways.

* * *

><p>The workers at Maid Latte finally got rid of the last of their customers. Whilst Misaki occupies herself with the busy work that needed to be done. But now that there wasn't anything to do, Misaki's mind wandered over to Usui again.<p>

_Why the heck am I thinking about that perverted alien anyways?_ Misaki asked herself. _He has a _fiance_, for crying out loud! A freaking fiance!_

"Hey Misa," Maya said as she slid onto the chair opposite of Misaki. "Carter's friends told me that Carter really enjoyed his date with you. His friends also told me that he's planning to take you out on another date, a regular, normal date probably one or two weeks away from now."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Misaki asked her cousin.

"Because I want to know if you're planning on saying yes." Maya replied.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since I started dating his best friend who is extremely hot and if you turn down Carter... imagine the awkward conversation we'll have if we're discussing it!"

"Whatever, fine."

"So _are_ you going to say yes?"

"Depends on what's coming up in the one or two weeks he'll ask me."

"I have a hunch that you'll say yes."

Misaki snorted at her cousin's cheesy prediction. "Please, you only want me to say because you're worried about the conversation you'll have with Carter's friend. And I'm sure that by then you're already over him and have a new date coming up."

Maya gasped and put a hand over her heart. "You make me sound like a hoe!"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "It's true though, isn't it? Isn't that how guys are to you?"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows together. "No, it's just that I'm still trying to find the right one. And if the guy isn't the one I'm looking for, then why should I take a break from dating or going out? Especially since the next guy asked_ me_. Not the other way around, Cuz."

Misaki looked at her cousin and decided that what she said was harsh and that her cousin was probably right. "Alright then, I'm sorry."

Maya nodded and slipped out the chair before making a conversation with one of the workers.

Her dialog with Maya successfully took Misaki's mind off of Usui, but the second Maya left, Misaki immediately thought about last night. And seeing Usui with his fiance made her stomach turn and she began to wonder what he was doing right now. She immediately stoped when a thought popped into her head.

_This is so going to kill me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Big shout out to:  
><strong>

**violetshade **

**Winheart **

**Shadows and Effects **

**x-Blue Diamond-x **

**namikazepamela **

**Samara Sophie **

**kucharath**

**shawnmisakiusui**

**whointheworldwouldbelievethat **

**Thais Yuuki**

**rocky9999**

**TheLostLittleDevil**

**For reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story! I love you guys, and thanks to all of you who are still reading this story I just want you to know that it is keeping me motivated to write and update more chapters.**

**I also love the silent readers too :)**

**But I love violetshade even more for beta-reading this chapter! i had no idea how many mistakes where in here, so I just want to give her a special, big THANK YOU! (Although I'm not sure about the last mistake, I was a bit confused so I just changed the sentence, hopefully it's still good?)**

**I know for a fact that this is going to be a long story seeing how it took me nine chapters for the Usui and Misaki to finally notice each other. Ten for having them think about one another, and who knows how long before they see each other again and have a real conversation!**

**Hopefully soon though.**

**I'll reply to the reviews now:**

**shawnmisakiusui :** Thanks! I wasn't sure if anyone would like how Usui was acting. Not really doing anything and whatnot ... Heh, heh.

**whointheworldwouldbelievethat ****:** I'm sure that everyone would love for that happen but it seems that you'll have to be patient, my dear. And I can't believe that a reader would think that Genie's cool. And if you hate Sarah so much, then I'm sure that you'll end up loving Genie somewhere at the sixteenth or seventeenth chapter!

**rocky9999 :** Why thank you, I was worried if no one was going to like because of the boring dialog I put between Misaki and Carter and how Usui was pretty much acting very ... impassive and what not. But I guess that the last few lines of the chapter gave away some of his caring side.

**TheLostLittleDevil :** Yeah, I guess that it is reasonable to build up on their characters. It wouldn't feel right if I jumped through their characters, immediately make them fall in love, go against everyone else's wishes, and live happily ever after with one another. It would be rushing and I'm not one to rush. But I don't want the story take long to end with so many chapters, which is why I decided to have these chapters where they think about one another, see each other, talk to one another, etc. I want a smooth story, not a rushed story. Just go with a realistic flow, you know? Hopefully you'll like the future chapters. That's where it gets interesting, so stick around!

**Samara Sophie :** Mmm hmm, I'm trying my best to keep them _in_ character. If they were to be OOC, it would have gone against part of the reason why I re-wrote this story. I had to keep some things in mind while writing their Meet. Sure it's not as big as everyone would have wanted it to be, but still ... And I'm not sure if Usui did plan on bumping into her. Maybe it's fate playing its part?

**x-Blue Diamond-x :** Your welcome, and I'll try my best to update as soon as the chapters are ready, and good to go. I'll try to edit them though because they feel so ... unready and unprepared to go out there! LOL

**Shadows and Effects :** Thank you! And yeah, I had a feeling that the story gets interesting after they meet. I'm already starting on the seventeenth chapter and I kinda left a few cliff-hangers. Nothing too major, though. Actually, I'm not even sure if they can even be considered as cliff hangers. LOL :))

**Thais Yuuki** **: **Just updated! And ... why am I hearing a dog crying outside of my window?


	11. Meet The Montgomery Sisters

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

- _Meet The Montgomery Sisters__-_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Genie was lying down on her bed whilst smirking up at the ceiling.<p>

_This is_ so _fun_, she thought and a chuckle escaped her lips.

And indeed she was having fun. Teasing Sarah and pushing her over the edge was quite amusing. And when she will get to meet Sarah's fiance, well that would just be a feild day for her!

And no, she was not planning on taking him away from Sarah. Genie already had a guy. Someone who she deemed worthy enough to marry. So when the upcoming party at Saturday kicked in, she could laugh and make enemies with other females. Of course, she could easily destroy them too.

She would make sure that they knew who they were messing with, and that she, Genie Katrina Montgomery, was someone you would not want to mess with. Get on her bad side, and she would make sure that you would want to disappear off of the face of the earth within the first few minutes.

Maybe that's why she doesn't have a lot of friends - because she's a manipulative, psychotic bitch who knew how to make a person's life living hell. Literally.

So in comparison to her two younger sisters, who were even more manipulative than her but didn't bother showing it, she was the evil and bad bitch. The girl in the family who would make sure that everything went her way.

A thought ran across her mind and she smiled. It had been a while since she last seen her sisters.

* * *

><p>Misakiand Erika were sitting in front of each other whilst having a stare-off.<p>

"So who's winning?" Maya asked Tamara who was looking at the two with amusement.

Tamara looked up at the older girl and smiled, "They've been going at it for almost three minutes now. Their eyes must be burning. It shouldn't be long before one of them breaks."

And as if on cue, Erika snapped and let out a yelp while squeezing her eyes shut, holding both hands over her eyes as if it would cure them.

Misaki leaped ina victorious jump while squeezing her own eyes. Pretty soon, both girls recovered from their match.

"That's probably the last time I'll ever play that game." Misaki chuckled.

"Why?" Erika asked, "_You _were the one that won. Shouldn't you feel ... oh, I don't know, accomplished?"

"Ha, ha. Maybe, but my eyes are still stinging."

"We were doing that for almost four minutes. I don't think it's healthy."

"I _know_! Why did I ever agree to it?"

"Because, my dear sister used _The Look _on you." said Maya as she joined the conversation.

"Look? What look?" Tamara asked, looking at each girl.

Misaki and Maya shared a look before turning their gaze towards the younger girl.

"It's like the puppy dog face." Misaki started.

"Except it doesn't look as retartedas the stupid faces that desperate little kids make." Maya continued.

"And_ The Look _actually works."

"It's more ... effective and cute."

"But you'll have to watch out."

"It works on everyone and anyone."

"I've never met a person who could deny that face."

"You won't be able to."

"It's more like a trance."

"Watch," both girls said at the same time.

Erika slightly cocked her head to the side like a dog. Her eyes were cast downwards but you could see the strong emotion they held— the sadness and the disappointment. Her eyes were glassy and her lips were pouting slightly. She looked like a wounded puppy that had been kicked many times and was about to give up on hope and accept its tortured fate.

It was the face that touched a lot of people and had them agreeing with her just so that way, she would stop making the face.

Tamara was amused by this. Not only did she want to make Erika feel better, but she also wanted to try the face out herself and indeed it was an impressive face that did wonders.

"You look happy about this." Maya commented.

"Huh?" Tamara said automatically moving her head towards Maya. She was smiling and her eyes were shining and bright. "It's an interesting expression."

Erika gave off a victorious smile and cocked her head to the side. "Thank you. It took a day to figure out the wonders what it could do."

Tamara nodded. "Yes, it seems that it would be quite... _useful_."

"Indeed it is." Erika said chuckling.

Tamara looked at the round clocked mounted on the wall of Maid Latte and she heaved a sigh. "I got to go, but I'll see you girls later on. Bye!"

"Bye!" the workers of Maid Latte called out as Tamara opened the glass door and walked away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Montgomery spun around on her toes with her arms spread out at her sides in her spacious room whilst her speakers were playing a soft tune … until it reached the middle where the beat went faster and faster. It was a catchy tune that would replay itself in a person's head who've heard it.<p>

Her door opened and she stopped in the middle of her dance to face the person who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello onee-san." Charlotte greeted impassively.

Genie chuckled and stood up to her full height. And so did Charlotte.

"Hello Charlotte." Genie returned the greeting with a smirk. Her eyes were shining with something unreadable.

It annoyed Charlotte that she could not read her older sister's facial expressions. But it irritated her even moreto have a civilized conversation with her sister. They just didn't get along like that. And Charlotte knew better than anyone that if they ever had these typesof conversations, her sister would have something in mind.

"What do you want, Gigi?" Charlotte asked, using her sister's nickname.

Genie smiled and twirled into the room. Her circle skirt spun around with her. "Whatever do you mean, sister dearest?"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Genie. She also hated it when her sister spoke like that.

"So what trick do you have up your sleeve?" Charlotte asked, cocking her head to side like a dog whilst giving her sister the innocent, baby eyes.

In return,Genie hated it when her sister did that. But she didn't bother showing it. She wasn't about to let her baby sister know that she annoyed her with a look that would have awed other people.

"What are you up to?" Charlotte began to interrogate her sister.

Genie laughed and lightly tapped Charlotte on her forehead. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually," Charlotte said as she twirled around like a true ballerina, "I wouldn't."

"I did not waste my time to come over here and have this fatuous conversation with you." Genie said, "Where's the other sister in this family?"

Charlotte stopped spinning and was now in one of her ballet positions. She held her head with such grace that it could make anyone who saw her believe that she was a true gift from God. Imagine that, a young child that carries such grace and beauty that no one else in the world had ever seen. It seemed too good to be true. The only problem here is that her two older sisters saw through her angelic barrier and were not charmed easily by her grace and beauty.

They've had nine years of practice to perfect that.

"Who? Onee-san? I believe that she is with her friends right now." Charlotte said as she spun around to face herself at the mirror.

"Actually, I'm standing right here listening to you _lovely ladies _speaking." Tamara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

And it was true, her sisters and her were anything _but _lovely ladies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

Well guys, I have more chapters ready to be updated. I'm already in the 19 chapter!

Remember to leave a review every once in a while. I would really like to know what you guys think about the story and how it's progressing.


	12. Forever And Never

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Forever And Never -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Misaki sighed as she lay down on her comfortable bed. She was exhausted, tired, and worn out from her long day.<p>

She woke up early to finish her morning jog. Then she went to school and practically killed her brain because of all the tests she took. After that, her muscles started to ache from the many customers that kept on coming to Maid Latte. The only break she got was when she started to daydream whilst she was taking a customer's order.

The customer got a little annoyed by her but decided to dismiss it. And what exactly was it that Misaki was day dreaming about?

Usui Takumi.

She just couldn't get him out of her head. She felt pathetic about thinking about him when he had a fiancé! It was driving her crazy and she got these weird feelings in her stomach.

Misaki confided in her cousins about it and Maya teased her about her feelings for the soon-to-be-married man. While Erika, on the other hand, told her that it was natural and normal for someone to have feelings for their ex.

But Misaki wanted to know if Usui shared the same feelings as she did. Or if he had truly moved on and forgot about her.

"Why?" she moaned as she turned to her side, "Why me? Why now?"

The only response she got was the quietness of her room. The silence reminded her how lonely she truly felt.

Sure,she had her out-going and outrageous cousins, and all of her other friends too, but none of them knew what she was going through. And she didn't contemplate that they would understand.

Her muscles felt heavy and her eyelids were starting to droop. Maybe sleep would make her feel better, even though it was only 6:45 pm.

* * *

><p>Usui had an arm up on the floor-to-ceiling glass window in his apartment, and his forehead was pressed against it, using it for support. His gaze was fixed on the people walking around down on the streets.<p>

If there was one thing he noticed, it was that they each had a story to tell. And he began to wonder what Misaki's story was.

His was simple.

After Misaki left, his grandfather took it as an opportunity to get him engaged with one of the wealthiest, and successful families in the world. And the Vanderwaals had a beautiful daughter who would inherit a lot of that wealth and success.

Usui thought of how selfish his grandfather acted when he took up that opportunity. He was using the girl as a part of his pawn to stay as one of the wealthiest, and most successful families in the world.

_Disgusting bastard_, Usui first thought when he hadfound out about his grandfather's little plan.

He tried his best to go out of his way to meet the Vanderwaals, but of course his grandfather had his ways. And so did his brother who oh-so-willingly helped his grandfather proceed with the plan.

Albeit that day, when he saw Misaki, he couldn't help but notice her change. She was still the same demon president on the inside, but her facade on the outside was very impressive. And when he found out that she was Jenna Chamberlain, the granddaughter of Richard Lloyd Chamberlain who owned a famous company spreading out into several parts of the world where it was still expanding.

The Chamberlains. Now _that_'s an interesting family.

They were also one of the wealthiest and most successful families in the world. And according to the latest news about them, they were making more money than half of the other wealthy families in the world combined.

Very impressive indeed.

The Chamberlains were most definitely up there … the third richest family in the world to be exact.

But what puzzled Usui even more was why was Misaki's family poor when he first met her?

According to the rumors, Misaki's mother refused to marry the man she was suppose to marry and ran away with Misaki's father whom she had met in Japan when she was attending college on the beautiful island.

The first few years of their lives were the happy days, but because Misaki's mother ran away and didn't have a chance to get her money from her bank account, and because Misaki's father didn't have a stable job, the bills became harder and harder to pay.

After years of absence from Misaki's father, Misaki's mother got into contact with her family again, who forgave her and wanted her to come back to America with her two daughters. And because Misaki's mother didn't want her children to grow up struggling and not knowing a part of their family, she reluctantly agreed to it.

_He's a stupid man_, Usui thought as he began to think about Misaki's father, _If he's truly a man, he would have not left his family to suffer for all those years._

A crack was heard, but Usui didn't have to turn around to see who had entered his home.

"Hello Gerard."

* * *

><p>Sarah Vanderwaal was sitting on her leather black office chair with both hands over her face.<p>

"Miss Vanderwaal," Dila said as she entered the room, "Miss Montgomery has told me to inform you about the other guests who will be arriving tomorrow. She also told me to give this to you."

Dila reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a slick, white envelope and handed it to Sarah.

"Thank you, Dila." Sarah said politely as she sat up and took the envelope from the maid. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Miss Vanderwaal."

"Then you are dismissed."

Dila nodded and bowed to Sarah before turning her heels and leaving the room.

Sarah opened the envelope, curious to see what was inside. A flawless looking white paper was folded into three. Sarah reached inside the envelope and took it out with her thumb and index finger._**  
><strong>_

Unfolding it, she read the letter and suddenly became furious. She threw the letter on top of her desk along with the envelope.

"How dare she!" Sarah hissed as she stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on the desk's smooth surface. The pencils and pens shook for a good three seconds before stopping. "That ... that - oh that _bitch_!"

Sarah bent down and took out her hidden planner under her desk and began opening it up. She needed to get her plan together before the Wicked Witch of the West ruins it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Sup guys?

Okay, I know. I'm terrible with updates! But I'm going to be even more horrible because I'm leaving to Guatemala with my bestie :) and she told me that they don't have good wi-fi and/or signal there. Right now I'm at her house sleeping over because we're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to update_ something_ before I leave.

I'm going to be MIA for the next two to three weeks.

I also decided to do a random shout-out which was inspired to me by a reviewer - and 'cause my friend also encouraged me to do it.

So, this special shout out is going to **violetshade** for beta-reading a whole mess of chapters for me! Thanks girl! No lie, you're the best :)

I also want to give a shout out to all the people who read and reviewed this story in the last chapter: wolfbound321, rocky9999, shawnmisakiusui, IxHunnaxI, iHeartKhunToria, Samara Sophie, Shadows and Effects, theanimelover365, Guest - whoever you are.

Also, I believe that you guys deserve to know the reason(s) for my lack of update(s).

First of all, I'm becoming really busy this summer. More busy than I usually am!

Second of all, I'm letting my beta-reader correct my chapters and whenever she sends them back to me I'm all like, Damn! That's how many corrections I need? So many errors and shit ...

And now I'm leaving to Guatemala for two to three weeks with crappy wi-fi and signal and whatever. So ... yeah. -_-

Wow, this AN is coming out longer than I expected it to be. But hey, what do you expect when people are trying to explain stuff?


	13. Together and Scattered

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Together and Scattered -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Genie was quite happy with her own handy work. She was leaning against the wall next to Sarah's office door and had heard everything that went on in there.<p>

_How fun is it to mess around with her? _She thought gleefully as she silently walked away with her hands behind her back and a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

After her encounter with her two younger sisters, she got an idea on how to make Sarah's life miserable. Considering what the girl did to her several years ago, it was the least she could do to pay her back.

But if Sarah thought that Genie couldn't do any worse than she already had, she was mistaken. Genie wasn't about to let anyone ruin her plans. And if there was anyone that was going to be in her way, she knew how to turn that obstacle into a part of her devious plan.

Revenge is a better word for it, actually.

_I should thank my sisters for the idea the next time I see them._

Dina moved aside to let Genie pass through. She was holding a stack of white towels in her arms.

"You can pass first, Dina." Genie said as she moved aside to let the maid pass.

"Oh but-"

"Refusing another polite gesture, Dina?" Genie tsked as she shook her head.

Dina's shoulder loosened as she took a hesitant step forward.

"Don't be so hesitant, Dina. You're making it obvious." Genie said, then added, "I'm preparing you for when the others come. There will be no doubt that they will be acting like I am towards you and the other staff remember what I've been telling you, Dina."

Dina nodded and bowed to Genie before making a hasty retreat.

Genie was a puzzle to Dina. She had never had anyone act like that towards her before. Genie treated her more like an equal instead of a pack mule like how most rich people treated the people below their status.

_You truly are a mystery_, Dina thought as she made her way to the bathrooms to renew the towels.

* * *

><p>Tamara was waiting for Aoi outside of Maid Latte.<p>

"Hello." she sang sweetly.

Aoi nodded in acknowledgement to her pressence, then he decided to return the greeting with a short and simple, "Hi."

Tamara smiled brilliantly at him and took his hand in hers before she led him towards the bustling side walks. Her movement had surprised Aoi, and even though he found her to be annoying, he enjoyed seeing the childish smile on her face.

"Come, I want to show you something." Tamara said as she led him towards a part of the town where he had never been to before.

Aoi looked at his surroundings in awe. Everything was lit up and beautiful. It was hard to believe that the part of the city even existed.

Tamara stopped when they were in front of a magnificent fountain with impressive architectural design. The background made the lit up fountain pop out even more. The water came spurting out at different times and it made a pattern, almost as if it were dancing.

"How did you even find this place?" Aoi asked, his eyes still on the beautiful sight before him.

Tamara giggled and said,"I explore a lot." _And my older sister helped too_, she added silently. It shocked her when Genie told her about this place, and this was her second time coming here.

She wanted to come here with a person she knew would understand its beauty.

"So what do you think of it?" Tamara asked as she looked at the fountain, which was spurting out water ten feet into the air.

"It's ... artistic, impressive, and ..."

Tamara silently waited as she watched Aoi search for the right word.

"Beautiful?" Tamara supplied when Aoi closed his mouth.

Aoi turned his head to look at her and nodded, "Yeah, beautiful." he breathed as he said the last word. He gazed into Tamara's deep brown eyes as they slowly began to lean towards each other until -

"Yo, what's up!" a loud voice interrupted them.

Aoi and Tamara seperatedand turned their heads to see the three idiots running up to them; eachholding an ice cream cone, a smoothie, or a Pocky box.

Tamara giggled while Aoi sighed.

Guess their almost kiss was as far as they would go.

* * *

><p>Misaki walked around town with her hands shoved into her jacket's pocket. She looked cute in her simple clothes.<p>

A white V-neck long sleeved shirt with a snow-whitejacket over the shirt, and a white scarf hanging around her neck. Accompanied by a pair of denim blue skinny jeans, and a pair of light brown combat boots.

It was a chilly night and after her short nap, she decided that a walk and fresh air would do her some good.

But after thirty minutes of walking, she began to feel lonely without anyone to talk to. Misaki held her head down while walking, her hair acted as her own personal curtain that covered her face.

After five minutes of walking like that, she bumped into someone. She guessed that it would happen to her and that she could just apologize to them, but it never occurred to her who she might just bump into.

"Usui."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:

I'm giving credit for the chapter title to violetshade for coming up with it! It's a really cool title, I love it :) And I'm giving credit to her for beta-reading the story!

Also, I found wi-fi in the house at the second floor! It's good ... okay, really. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be, so that's good :)

P.S.

I combined chapters 16 and 17 so that should be the longest chapter ... so far.


	14. To See You Again

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- To See You Again -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Usui looked at Misaki with an impassive look, whilst Misaki looked at him with surprise.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked blunty.

Usui chuckled and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a walk."

"Oh." Misaki said as a faint blush crept its way to her cheeks. She looked down at her boots, avoiding his gaze.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at him, snorting. "I thought it was obvious. I'm taking a walk."

She mentally smacked her forehead at her bluntness and rudeness. Out of all the time when she had to act like this, it had to be now?

Yet, Usui didn't seem bothered with it. He simply nodded while the two silently walked side-by-side. Both their hands were shoved into their jacket's pockets.

Misaki turned her head to the side, away from Usui. The reason why she went out for a walk was to get her mind off of him, and she couldn't even do that without him walking next to her.

"So what's _your_ reason?" Usui asked, breaking the comfortable silence like glass shattering into a million pieces.

"Huh?" Misaki asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"For taking a walk, what's your reason?" Usui repeated.

"Oh," Misaki shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think that it would be very smart to tell him her actual reason for getting outside and breathing fresh air. "To get my mind off of things. You know, stress, school, family, friends." Misaki listed. _Ex-boyfriend_, she silently added.

Usui nodded his head, "Me too."

_Well look at that_, Misaki thought, _At least we have something in common right now_.

"So," Misaki said after an awkward silence.

"So," Usui echoed.

A man nearby with a hot dog stand stopped the couple and offered them a discount on the hot dogs.

"It's such a cold night, aye? Why don't you warm up your girl with some hot dogs and a refreshing drink, no?" the man said.

Misaki started to shake her head while Usui agreed to it.

_He is being a true gentleman_, Misaki realized. Of course he wouldn't let her go through the cold night without something warm to eat or drink.

"No, really, it's okay. You don't have to buy me anything." Misaki said, shaking her head. She was always felt uncomfortable and awkward whenever people bought her things that weren't necessary. Even if they were just being modest and polite - she didn't like it. Especially now when she had her own money to buy her own jewelry, clothes, and food.

Usui's offer just reminded her of what once was.

Usui turned to her and sent her one of his rare smiles. "It's okay, I insist"

Misaki opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once Usui turned around, holding two hot dogs. He put one of the hot dogs in front of her face, as an offer.

Sighing, Misaki took the hot dog from him and the bottle of water that he had also bought for her.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Misaki said, the irritation clear in her voice.

"I know." Usui simply said.

Misaki sighed through her nose, although she was grateful for him because she was starting to get hungry and chilly.

They ended up in the park, and they took a seat at one of the many benches. They both silently ate their hot dogs and drank from their water bottles in a comfortable silence. The sky was beginning to get darker, and the stars were starting to shine along with the moon.

"It's such a beautiful night." Misaki breathed as she looked up at the sky.

Usui turned to look at her. He smiled when he saw the smile on Misaki's face, who was still looking up at the sky.

"It is." he agreed while looking up at the sky with her.

Misaki turned to look at him, and their eyes met.

At that moment, the two suddenly remembered why they went out. And the feelings were slowly coming back.

_Oh boy_, Misaki thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>They weren't sure how long they stayed sitting on the park bench. But it must have been long, because pretty soon they started to get cold.<p>

Misaki glanced at the silver watch on her right wrist and sighed. A puff of white cloud escaped from her redish pink lips.

"It's getting late, I should go."

Usui turned his head to look at her. His usually sharp features looked soft and he gave her a warm smile. "Why don't I go with you? It's almost ten and there's a bunch of creepy people that go out in the night."

Misaki raised an eye brow at him and sent him a dubious look. "Like who? The Boogeyman?"

"Exactly," Usui chortled.

Misaki soon joined him and the sound of their laughter filled the air. "Okay then, Ghost Buster. Lead the way!"

Misaki felt weird talking to him like this, but at the same time it felt appropriate. Maybe it was because they went out? Maybe it was because they were more comfortable with each other than they originally thought? Whatever the reason was, Misaki was happy with it. In truth, she didn't want things to be awkward between them.

Usui chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I would, but I don't know where you live."

"Oh." A faint blush ran across Misaki's cheeks and she gave him a sheepish smile. She had forgotten about that small, teenie part. She shoved her numb hands into her pockets and said, "Then I guess that I'll have to lead the way while you can scare off the monsters."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>The next day, Usui woke up remembering what had happened the night before.<p>

After his argument with Gerard, he went out for a walk where he met Misaki, who was looking as pretty as ever. And even though he knew that she couldn't be his, he was happy that he still got a chance to speak to her and walk with her and buy her something … even if it was a bottle of water and a hot dog. But he did get to walk her home and surprisingly the conversation between wasn't awkward.

There had been comfortable silences between their small talks and they even shared a few jokes with each other. Misaki even invited him inside her apartment, but he refused and said that he had to go home before the vampires come out.

Misaki had said that he didn't need to worry because he was handsome enough to pass as one. As soon as those words slipped out of her mouth, she blushed, stuttered a quick bye, turned her heels, and walked away with her head bended down until she got inside the elevator.

It was quite amusing watching her act like that.

Usui sighed as he got out of bed. It was a school day and he would have to go to his school for the rich and spoiled.

How pleasant.

Unfortunately for Usui, the memories of his conversation with Gerard came flooding back to him.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Gerard." Usui said, his voice held no emotion and he kept a poker face on when he turned around to see his older half brother.<em>

_Gerard on the other hand was slightly smiling at his younger half brother. Even _though _his smile made him look somewhat happy, Usui knew better than to think that Gerard came to have a cup of tea._

_"Such a warm greeting." Gerard said sarcastically. But he still held his innocent smile, __"I came to talk about business."_

Typical_, Usui thought._

_"Is that all?" Usui asked as Gerard took a seat on the couch. Usui remained standing, no need to get comfortable around another Walker family member._

_"How's Sarah?" Gerard asked, ignoring Usui's question._

_"Fine." Usui said, shoving his hands in his pant's __front pockets._

_Gerard smiled. "What about school?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Have you heard about the latest news?"_

_"Which one?"_

_Gerard laughed. "Actually, I do believe that there are several __pieces of __news that has caught our family's attention. Grandfather's especially."_

_When Usui didn't respond back to him, Gerard continued._

_"What really caught his attention is that it all leads back to a single source." Gerard paused __for added effect, "__Do you remember your classmate Carter James Brian?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"It seems that he moved out of Miyabigaoka and into that new American school, Vegas High. It's filled with people of many races and the majority of them speak English. He was seen eating at the same restaurant that you were eating in on the same day and hour as your date with Sarah. But what's even more interesting is that his date was Misaki Ayuzawa. Also known as Jenna Chamberlain. Who also attends Vegas High. Her two cousins were also with her on their own dates._

_"The inside story about her family is also quite interesting. Although the public didn't get the full story, Grandfather __was able to get the whole story. Seems that her mother ran away from an arranged marriage to be with Misaki's father. They came here, had children, then her father got into some trouble and left the family. You should know what happens after that._

_"But her life when she got to America seems to have changed her. I must say that it is really impressive. After one year, she's rich, famous, successful, and many little girls use her as a role model. In fact, she was even voted as the _perfect _role model. Straight A's, very athletic, great sense of humor, charming looks, __confident__, caring, and whatnot. But we were wondering if that's all just some facade she puts on in public._

_"Too bad that you couldn't have met her as Jenna Chamberlain instead of Misaki Ayuzawa. Maybe then Grandfather __would have approved of your relationship and wouldn't have to do what he did. She _is _after all inheriting a _lot _more than Sarah Vanderwaal."_

* * *

><p>The conversation didn't last long after that. It's clear that Usui's family mostly cared about their future status and the families that were within their league. Gerard left after asking Usui more questions about Sarah and Miyabigaoka. And after he was gone, Usui silently cursed him.<p>

Right now, Usui was walking through the halls of Miyabigaoka.

The girls were sending him flirting winks and giggled when he passed by them.

The boys were calling out his name and giving him teenage boy handshakes.

"Yo Usui!"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Way to go with the ladies, dude."

Those were the annoying phrases that they showered him with.

Usui continued to walk by without a word. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he turned his head back to see who it was.

"President Tora Igarashi would like to have a word with you." Kanade Maki said.

Usui nodded and followed the vice president to Tora's lair. Once he was there, the leather office chair turned around and none other than Tora Igarashi himself.

"Hello Takumi. Nice seeing you here." Tora said with a smirk as his eyes glittered with mischievousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay, I gotta say:

Who misses Tora?

I know I do! Lol.

I decided to add him to the story because it wouldn't be a Maid Sama story without him! And his role in this story should be interesting.

Also, I'm sorry if Usui seemed a bit OOC to you guys, I just can't get his character and personality right! I've never met a guy like him before so I don't know what to do with him (-_-) And Gerard too. I apologize if any of the characters seemed to be OOC ...

I'm sorry for anyone who was disappointed with Usui and Misaki's meeting. Truth to be told, when I first wrote this I didn't write down the Ghostbuster, and Usui offering to walk Misaki home part. But after I updated chapter 13 I knew that a handful - or a lot more - of my readers would have been disappointed and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I'm a people pleaser - or at least I try to be. But remember, it's been a year and you'd be surprised at how much a person can change after 360 days.

Oh, and thank you for everyone who is still reading, and revewing this story! It means so much to me!

And I would like to give a special thanks to my beta-reader _violetshade_ who rocks my boat! LOL, I don't even know what that means but it sounds cool, doesn't it? Don't forget to check out her stories, they're AH-MAY-ZING! You guys won't regret it :) And to Anastasia Valentine who reviewed all of my chapters! You go girl!

I'LL ALSO BE PERSONALLY REPLYING TO REVIEWS. So anyone who has an account, logs in, and reviews this chapter - and future chapters - I will be PMing you :))


	15. If Only You Knew

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_ - If Only You Knew -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Maya sighed in defeat as she stretched her muscles.<p>

Erika shoved another spoonful of sliced strawberry mixed with sour cream and a packet of sugar into her mouth.

Misaki put another Oreo cookie into her mouth and she put a carton of white milk near her lips and let the liquid flow into her mouth, throat, and land in her stomach.

The girls were sitting on a blue bench at the side of the grassy quad area at the center of school having their lunch.

"Freaking Maya eating all of my goldfish!" Erika complained as she threw the plastic bag of goldfish crumbs into the nearby trashcan.

"Hey!" Maya wailed, "I only ate half of it and I let you have you have my rice krispies, remember?"

Erika gave her twin sister a 'what the flip are _you _talking about?' look.

"What are you talking about?" Erika cried out, "You only gave me less than half while you ate more than half of my goldfish!"

Misaki sighed and she shoved an Oreo cookie in her hand into her Erika's mouth and another Oreo cookie into Maya's mouth.

The twins ate it and took Misaki's carton milk and they drank it so it would wash their throats.

"Finally," Misaki muttered, "they shut up."

"What?" Maya asked, jerking her head towards Misaki. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Misaki said with ease.

Maya narrowed her eyes at Misaki and pouted slightly. She knew that Misaki said something, but she decided not to bother her cousin and make a big deal out of it.

"So, are you ready for that upcoming date with Carter?" Erika asked as she stood up and wiped her butt from whatever dirt or dust got on it when she was sitting down.

Misaki leaned back and put an arm over her eyes, covering it from the bright sunlight shinning through the openings between the big, green leaves of the trees above them. Misaki shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, she had talked to Carter and they hung out a few times at lunch and after school, and she was excited about the date but she couldn't help but think about Usui and what would happen if_he_ was the one to take her on the date instead of Carter.

_Stop it Misaki_, she scolded herself. _Usui has a fiancé and Carter is cute. Really cute. You have to move on and now is the perfect chance._

"Hello, Misa? Is anybody home?" Maya asked as she waved her hand in front of Misaki's face.

Misaki removed the arm and sat up straight. "Yeah, somebody's home and she's telling you to go away!"

Maya tskedand shook her head. "Bad joke, Misa, but it's a good thing that you're pretty. It helps you get away with it."

"Shut up." Misaki said playfully as she stood up along with Maya and dusted off anything that was attached to their butts.

They had a few incidents when their pants got dirty without them knowing, and they walked around with a stain on their butts, or with leaves attached to it.

"So," Erika said, "You never answered my question. Are you ready for your date with Carter?"

Before Misaki could answer, the said Carter walked up to the three girls along with his friends who Misaki's cousins were going out with. They all hugged and when the boys weren't looking, Erika sent Misaki a knowing look while Maya darted her eyes at Misaki then Carter then Misaki again.

_Cousins_, Misaki thought as she shook her head in amusement, and even laughed a little at how her cousins were acting.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile . . .<em>

Usui stood in front of Tora. And like Gerard, he kept a straight face and a monotonous voice.

Tora,on the other hand, didn't bother hiding his emotions. Just the really pathetic ones like sympathy, weakness, etc. He was the type of predator that liked to playwith his food. And even though Usui looked tasty, he wasn't the main dish.

"How's your girl?" Tora asked with smirk.

"Fine." Usui said, even though he knew that Tora's words held a double meaning.

He was sure that Tora knew about Misaki. Who didn't?

Tora nodded. He leaned back on his chair, his smirk still on his face.

"Give her my regards for me, will ya?" Tora said.

Usui nodded. "Is that all you called me for?"

Tora snickered and shook his head. "Actually, I have a packet for you." Tora said as he held out a large, brown envelope.

One of Tora's servants took the envelope and handed it over to Usui.

"Is that all?" Usui asked.

Tora nodded and turned his chair around to face the large windows. He waved his hand in the air, dismissing Usui.

Of course Usui didn't have to be told twice. The second Tora's chair turned, he turned on his heels and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on her desk. She hadn't come out of her office since the previous night.<p>

Dila had to serve her breakfast in the office. But Sarah didn't touch a single thing. She was too engrossed in her plan.

Her elbows were proppedup on the desk, her fingers were massaging her temples.

She knew that she couldn't stay here for long. She had more visitors coming over. And thanks to Genie's letter, she was running out of time.

_What am I going to do? _Sarah thought numbly, _This isn't going to work out. I need more time. I need more time!_

"Stressing out?" Genie's smooth, cold voice carried throughout the quiet room. Her voice shattered the quietness, and the peacefulness of the room was like glass shattering into a million pieces.

Sarah's head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed at the girl in annoyance.

"_What _are you doing here?" Sarah asked, trying to keep calm. But her voice betrayed her.

Genie looked at her with innocent eyes. "I came to see how you were doing. I over heard the maids talking about you and I got worried. Is everything alright?"

Sarah felt disgusted at how sweet, caring, and innocent Genie was acting.

"N - yes, actually." Sarah said as she gathered herself together. She wasn't about to let the enemy know how much she got to her. "Everything is actually working out fine. Thank you for your concern."

Genie smiled sweetly at Sarah and nodded her head. "It's the least I can do for such a good host."

Sarah nodded and cleared her throat. Her breakfast was still sitting on the desk. She took a glass of water and drank it all down in one gulp.

Genie watched her, and when Sarah put the empty cup down, she said, "You must be very nervous for the event that's coming up."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm thirsty, not nervous. I haven't gotten a chance to drink anything all day."

"Or eat." Genie added as her eyes roamed to the bowl of soup, egg and toast bread, and a small cinnamon bun. "If you plan on eating those you might want to heat it up first."

Genie sent Sarah a fake smile before leaving the room.

Sarah's shoulders loosened up. She was getting awfully hungry as she eyed the food.

As if on cue, Dila walked inside the room with a tray in hand and placed the food on it. "I'll be back with the food heated up, Miss Vanderwaal."

Sarah nodded and as soon Dila left, she continued with her plans.

_Genie Katrina Montgomery is going to regret ever messing with me_, Sarah thought bitterly as she continued to furiously write in her secret notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:

Hello, lovelies! Hello!

So guess what? This is my last week of summer vacation :'( and school starts for me at August 13 and I've never expected my last week of vacation to be so busy! Gaahhh! I wonder how my first week will be like -.-

_Anywho_, I decided to update this chapter today before I forget about it and when I do, I probably won't have time to update it. But before I go M.I.A. for 'who knows how long' I would just like to thank all the lovely readers, reviewers, and my beta-reader! If it wasn't for all of you guys I'm not sure if I would have even posted up the rewrite for this story S2 {- It's a heart in case you guys didn't know.

_¡Chau!_


	16. Divide and Conquer

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

_- Divide and Conquer -_

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Sarah Vanderwaal and Genie Montgomery both stood standing side - by - side. Dina and a few other servants were standing at each side of two giant, double French doors, ready to bow to whoever was going to walk through them.<p>

In a few seconds, the doors opened and all the servants bowed with their eyes closed.

Sarah made sure to hold her head high. She was wearing a casual yet fancy looking crème colored dress made out of the satin. There were layers of silver necklaces around her neck and they sent rainbow prisms across the floor whenever it caught the light. Sarah finished off the look with a pair of shiny, sleek black platform pumps.

Genie looked more casual wearing her navy blue dress with a see through three inch floral patterned lace as the neckline. She wore a single black necklace with a bird pendant with navy blue jewels coating the wings and tail. She slipped on a pair of white flats, and had her hair twisted into a bun at the right side. There were stands of curled hair that framed her face.

When the girls were standing at the entrance room while waiting for the other guests to arrive, Genie teased Sarah about her choice of clothing.

"You look like that you're trying too hard." Genie would say with a smirk.

"And you're not matching at all!" Sarah would snap. "Besides, at least I look more professional and appropriate for the event."

Genie didn't say anything, but the smirk on her face wouldn't disappear.

And now that the guests were here, Sarah felt a little nervous.

The girls in their age group wore more casual clothing. While the older women wore fancierlooking dresses.

Sarah caught Genie's eye and saw the satisfied smirk on her face.

"You might want to start talking to the moms and grandmas that havealready formed their own little group over there." Genie said pointing at the group of older women who were dressed similarly to Sarah.

Sarah sucked in a lungfull of air and bit the inside of her cheek.

_Bitch_, she thought as she started making her way towards the older women. Halfway there, she hadrealized that she took Genie's advice and she grinded her teeth together. Sarah turned around to see Genie talking to the girls around their age and laughed along with them.

"Oh hello, Sarah." One of the attractive looking mothers said. She had curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hello." Sarah said shyly.

_So much for confidence_, she thought with an eye roll.

* * *

><p>Genie watched with amusement as Sarah talked to the older women.<p>

"Oh, that's Sarah Vanderwaal, right?" A girl with long wavy brown hair asked.

Genie smirked and said, "Yes."

"Isn't she engaged to Usui Takumi? Who's related to the Walker family?" A strawberry blond teen flipped her curly hair and blushed as she said Usui's name.

"He's such a hunk!" A girl that looked similar to the strawberry blond girl said.

"I could just swoon over him!" A curly red-haired sighed.

All the other girls - except for Genie - murmured their agreements as they eagerly nodded their heads.

"But why is Takumi's fiancé over there with our mothers and grandmothers?" The strawberry blond haired girl asked.

"Maybe she's too good for us," Genie suggested. "She's probably sucking up to them right now."

The girls each made a face at Sarah's direction and snorted.

"She probably thinks she's cool now that she has a fiancé." The brunnette girl said as she rolled her hazel colored eyes.

"Oh, he's _so _good looking! _Why _does _she _get to have him?" The girl that looked similar to the strawberry blond girl whined.

"I don't believe that we've all introduced ourselves." Genie said, bringing their attention back to her. She was quite happy that she got the girls to start disliking Sarah, but they were getting too loud and she didn't want Sarah to know what she was up to. "I'll start. My name is Genie Montgomery."

"Hello, I'm Anastasia Valentine. But please, call me Anna." The girl with the strawberry blond hair said, sticking out an arm which Genie shook.

"Hey there, I'm Lucinda Valentine. Anna's younger - and cuter - sister but you can just call me Lucy." said the girl who looked similar to Anna.

"I'm Jessica Lockewood. Call me Jess, but not Jessie 'cause that's my twin brother's name." The girl with curly red hair said with a playful, butstern face.

"Guess I'm last," said the girl with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. "The name's Jacqueline Ashford. But you can all call me Jackie."

Genie shook all of their hands. "Well it's nice to meet you all. And I hope that we can all become good friends." said Genie with a fake toothy smile.

All the other girls beamed back at her as they nodded their heads.

"Us too!" Lucy said, her smile was the biggest one out of everyone's.

"Um ... why did we have to come a day before the actual event?" Jackie asked. "I thought that Saturday was the meet up day."

Genie smiled. "It is, but darling little Sarah over there decided to move the date for you girls. I'm so sorry if it was troublesome for you, I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

Anna shook her head in disapproval. "What a selfish girl."

"Her parents probably spoil the brat."

"I hope she turns into a frog. Or at least become ugly like one."

"She doesn't even deserve to marry that prince!"

"What a bitch."

Genie chuckled at the things that her newfound "friends" were saying about Sarah. She glanced over at Sarah's group and saw the girl glaring at her. Genie raised her head and smirked at her.

_Watch and learn Sarah, 'cause I'll get these girls to hate your guts and disapprove of you _and _your family. Surely the future business people in this room will try to take you down. It's just a matter of time before they do ..._

* * *

><p>Misaki, Maya, and Erika were all seated at the back of black car with tinted windows.<p>

Misaki looked out the window and watched as their surroundings changed every few seconds.

They were going to the Vanderwaal's manor for the big party their daughter is hosting tomorrow. They recieved calls about plans being changed and got their last minute invitation to stay a night at their house for the party, along with a few events being held at the morning.

As the third richest family, they were invited to attend the fourth richest family's party. It was a matter or principles, and silent rules.

"I hear that this Sarah girl is engaged to a real hunk." Maya said as she flipped through a magazine.

Misaki sighed. She knew exactly who that hunk was.

"Genie Montgomery sounds like someone you don't want to be enemies with. From the stories, rumors, and gossips about her, it all says the same thing: _Be on her good side_." Erika said as she looked up from a magazine with a picture of Genie posing for the camera on the cover.

"You sure that they're not just trying to scare us into, well ... being scared of her?" Maya asked. "Besides, how bad can the girl be? How bad can a person actually get without getting into some big consequences?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to ruin Sarah's life! I'm going to ruin Sarah's life! Hi. He. Hi. De. Ho. I'm going to ruin Sarah's life! <em>Genie sang in her head as she skipped merrily down the hall all the way to her room like how a cute, little girl would.

Except Genie is the exact opposite of a cute, little girl.

Genie slowed down her skipping and began to walk until she bumped into Sarah who looked furious to see her.

"Oh hello, Sarah dear." Genie greeted with a fake smile and a sweet voice. "How is your day going so far?"

"What did you tell them, Genie?" Sarah asked in a threatening voice. She took a step closer to Genie, but the girl held her ground. She was still smiling.

"Told who, Sarah?"

"The girls! What did you tell them? What type of rotting garbage did you fill their heads with?"

"Nothing, Sarah. Absolutely nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because none of them would even speak to me!"

"I wouldn't blame them."

"Shut up! Not only that, but they keep on shooting lethal glares at me every five seconds! Gawd, if looks could kill I'd be lying dead cold on the floor right now!"

"Not that anyone would mind."

"Be quiet! I don't need you to ruin this, Genie. Just like how you ruined everything else!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but you should know that I do not control these girls actions. If they act like that way towards you, then it's because of their reasons and their reasons alone. Maybe you should just ask them for yourself instead of interrogating me!"

And with that, Genie stomped off like as if she was the victim who's feelings had gotten hurt.

Talk about being dramatic.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

_Stupid girl_, she thought as she stormed off with a scowl on her face.

* * *

><p>Usui yawned as he sat in the back of the limo his brother hadsent for him. He thought abouthow stupid it was that Gerard and him had to get separate limos.<p>

It was a waste of money, gas, and he knew that it was all because his grandfather wanted to show off how rich they were. Which ultimately meant to have both of his grandsons show up at the same time but in different limosines.

But then again, Usui was happy that he didn't have to see Gerard. That he didn't have to be in the same car as him. Watching as his half brother would smile and talk about Usui's life … the past, present, _and _future.

Or hear him talk about the company instead. Every thing Gerard talked about, Usui hated or was annoyed by it.

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she waited in the entrance room to wait for the other guests.<p>

This time, Genie wasn't with her. She was with the girls doing who - knows - what.

Once again, the doors opened to reveal about three different families.

And one of them was the Chamberlain. Which was Misaki's family.

Sarah walked up to greet each and every one of them. She shook their hands with a smile plastered on her face.

After that, the maids showed them all to their rooms. Once they were gone - out of sight and earshot - Sarah let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Exhausting, isn't it?" A smooth voice carried through out the room.

Sarah's head snapped up and she scowled when she saw Genie standing a few feet away from her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have more guests to greet, the schedule is all mixed up and ruined." Sarah said. _Because of you! _She wanted to add. To yell and take out all of her frustration and anger to its source. But no, she didn't want Genie to know that she had gotten to her.

She wasn't going to surrender anytime soon _or_ let the enemy win.

No, that wouldn't be right.

Sarah wasn't planning to lose that easily. Not yet or without a fight, anyways.

"Should I stay and help you greet them? It'll save you a lot of time. And you're stressing out, Sarah. The guests will surely take notice of that." Genie tskedas she shook her head. She stopped to look at Sarah with a sweet, innocent smile.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but she never had the chance because the doors - once again - opened and Usuiand Gerard walked in with Cedric trailing behind them - looking as serious as ever.

Sarah shook Gerard's hand and smiled at Cedric, acknowledginghis presence. She turned to Usui and gave him a hug.

"Takumi! How are you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Usui faked a smile and said, "I'm fine, what about you?"

Sarah laughed, as if he said something funny, "Oh you know, this and that."

Genie watched the scene play out before her. Sarah acted differently with her fiancé around, and she wasplanning to take advantage of that.

Genie stepped forward and shook both Gerard's and Cedric's hand.

"Hello, I'm Genie Montgomery. And you two are?" Genie started.

"I'm Gerard Walker and this is my loyal and trust worthy servant, Cedric." Gerard said. But when he said 'loyal and trust worthy' he said that piece louder for Usui to hear.

He was reminding him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gerard, and you too, Cedric." Genie said with an easy smile.

She turned to Sarah who was watching her now.

"Oh, Sarah, don't be so rude." Genie said with a sweet voice. "Are you really going to keep these guests all to yourself?"

Both Sarah and Usui stayed quiet. But Gerard was watching them with amusement and fascination. It would be fun to watch this, and he knew the reason behind it all too well.

"Oh, silly me!" Genie continued, "I almost forgot, this is your fiancé, no? Usui, Takumi. Am I right?"

Usui nodded and said, "Yes."

Genie chuckled. "Well, I know that no one says this until the couple are happily married but, I wish you two a long, happy life with one another!"

"Thanks." The "couple" muttered in unison.

Genie beamed back at them, turned her heels, and walked away. She waved a hand and said in a preppy voice, "Bye!" before disappearing up in the stairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sarah was back in her office.<p>

She was stressing out more, but her plan was about to take action soon. And that made her smile.

Sarah moved her chair back and put her hand under her table, searching for the notebook. But when she couldn't find it, her stomach did a summersault and she began to panic.

_Where is it? Where is it? _Sarah thought repeatedly in her head as she began to open and close all the drawers. She got on her hands and knees and looked under all the furnitureand even behind them.

She ran a hand through her hair. Sarah rubbed her temples and began to breath heavily. She opened the door and began to roam around the hallways. Retracing her steps.

The notebook couldn't be in the hallways, though. She never took it out of her office. _Never, not once._

After spending almost an hour looking for it, Sarah trudged back to her office with hershoulders feeling heavy.

But once she opened her door and walked over to her desk, she saw the notebook sitting face up on the center of her desk. Along with a sticky-note attached to the top.

_Playing games, Sarah? Naughty, naughty._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:

OMFG!

I am so unbelievably sorry that I made you guys wait so long just for this! I feel terrible, and bad, and horrible, and all those other stuff! Sometimes I wonder if the wait is even worth it -.-

ANYWHO, now that we got _that_ out of the way...

So, the OC's I introduced in this chapter are NOT important. They'll probably show up again two more times, so don't stress about remembering their names. The only OC's you need to know are Sarah, Genie, Maya, Erika, Tamara ... and Dila? I'm not sure about her role here. Same goes for Charlotte, she'll make an appearence - I'm guessing - three more times before disappearing to The Land of Forgotten OCs.


	17. Lacey Underwear?

What Once Was

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>* . * . *<p>

- _Lacey Underwear? _-

* . * . *

* * *

><p>Maya and Erika were hanging out in Misaki's room.<p>

"So, what do you think of Sarah Vanderwaal?" Erika asked as she rolled on her stomach in the bed and began flipping through magazines as she did in the car ride.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders. "She's alright."

"She's stressing out, that's what she is." Maya said.

"Why would she be stressing out?" Misaki asked. "Isn't she used to this?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "The original schedule and plan had to be rearranged in the last minute. But considering that she's the host, she probably had something to do with this. Besides, she didn't even call any of her guests herself. Her servants had to do it for her. If anything, she was probably relaxing in her backyard."

"But then why would she be stressed out, Maya?" Erika asked as she sat up.

Maya shrugged her shoulders again. "Not sure, but it's none of our business. We shouldn't talk about it."

Misaki snorted in a very unlady-like way. "Shouldn't talk about it? We're talking about it right now! We're talking about her. We're gossiping, for Christ's sake!"

Erika sighed, "Of course we are. But that's what we have to do. We judge people. Besides," Erika stood up and started stretching. "It's not like that anyone's ever judge us before. That's how the world is, sweety."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I know."

Maya yawned. "It's quite boring in this house. Where's all the fun at?"

.

Sarah stayed standing. She read the note over and over again.

_Someone knows_, she thought. _Someone knows about my plan. But who? No one has the keys to this room except for me. Did I leave it open or unlocked by any chance? Did I?_

Dina walked into the room. She was carrying a tray filled with food - just like she did the other day with Sarah's breakfast.

"Miss Vanderwaal," Dina said. "You haven't had dinner yet, please, eat."

Sarah stayed silent as she watched Dina put the tray on her desk.

"Miss Vanderwaal," Dina said again. "You have to eat. This is very bad for your health. Missing out on breakfast, barely eating lunch, and now you're doing the same thing with your -"

"I know what I'm doing, Dina!" Sarah snapped. "I don't need a commoner like _you_ to lecture me about my health! What I need right now, is for you to _get out_!"

Dina took a step back and bowed. "Very well, Miss Vanderwaal. I apologize for ever acting like this."

And with that, Dina left the room and closed the door behind her.

Sarah sunk to the floor and cried her heart out.

.

Genie stood leaning against the wall. She watched as Dina retreated from Sarah's office.

"Hello Dina, how are you?" Genie asked the maid with a small smile.

"I'm ... alright." Dina replied with a shaky voice.

"Listen Dina," Genie's smile began to falter, and she looked concerned - faking it obviously, albeit she does a good job on it. "I heard what happened in there. I'm truly sorry for how Sarah acted towards you. It's stupid really. You were only trying to help her and ... I don't know what to say."

"No," Dina said as she shook her head. "Please don't. It was my fault for lecturing her and -"

"No, Dina, you're wrong. It isn't your fault. And you weren't lecturing her. You were simply helping her. It's Sarah. She's been moody lately. But if I were you, I would just not talk to her. Avoiding her is actually ... good. You won't anger if her if you accidentally say the wrong words. She won't snap at you. And you won't have to feel this way ever again." Genie said, her voice holding promises.

Dina was enthralled by the way Genie spoke. It was obvious that Genie was a confident girl who knew what she was doing.

All Dina could do is stare at her with awe and take her advise.

Slowly, Dina began to nod her head. She was opening and closing her mouth, but not a single sound escaped her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Genie spoke softly. "I must be interrupting you from your work."

Dina shook her head, her eyes still fixed on Genie.

"No, no," Genie said as she began to smile. "Please, go."

Dina nodded her head and walked away.

Genie chuckled, crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

_Bingo_, she thought. Genie had just lassoed Dina's trust and well-being. She was beginning to manipulate her, convince her, and take control of her.

.

Usui sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window. It had a great view of the front yard and the street lying behind the gates.

_This is boring_, Usui thought.

The event that was coming up in the next day was going to be trouble some for him. It was pointless to even stay at Sarah's house. She only lived five hours away from him.

But that turned out to be an excuse for him to stay in her house. There would be no doubt that his grandfather was behind this.

Usui shook his head.

And out of boredom and randomness, he opened the door and began to roam around the house. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he lightly whistled a tune.

"Oomph!"

"Ow!"

Usui stumbled backwards. He was starting to doze off and hadn't looked at where he was going. He looked to down - in surprise - to see Misaki sitting up on the floor while rubbing the back of her head.

She looked up and saw Usui. Her eyes widened slightly and a faint blush ran through her cheeks.

"S - sorry." Misaki stuttered. She got up and dusted off her pants. "I wasn't looking."

This reminded Misaki of the time that she bumped into Usui at the French restaurant. Except this time, it felt ... better.

There was no one around, and they were -

"Wait ... what are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I'm here for the party tomorrow. And because I'm Sarah's fiancé, I have to be there." Usui replied back. He was watching her.

Misaki inwardly cringed and mentally smacked her forehead. She was in Usui's fiancé's house. Of_ course_ she would see him.

"Want to walk with me?" Usui offered.

Misaki bit the insides of cheek and slowly nodded her head.

The two began to walk in silence. They went outside in the backyard and sat down on a wooden bench near the brick walls.

"So ..." Usui said.

"So ..." Misaki echoed.

After a moment of silence, Misaki squirmed around in discomfort and asked, "How's life?"

Usui's shoulders seemed to relax. He leaned back on the bench and looked up at the navy blue sky.

"Alright," he said. "Although it isn't as fun as it used to be."

Misaki looked at him and raised both her eyebrows as if to say, "Oh?"

Usui nodded. "What about you?"

Misaki turned her head and looked straight ahead. "Same thing. It's ... okay."

"Really?" Usui asked, sitting up now. "I thought that you were going to say that it's fun. You're family actually gives you some freedom."

Misaki stayed silent. She began to gnaw on her bottom lip. She was starting to feel uncomfortable - talking about this.

"Um ..." she said. "Life is life. What can you do?"

She turned her head slightly to look at Usui, who was surprisingly smiling at her.

"It's funny," Usui said.

"What is?"

"You."

"Me?" Misaki asked, dazed. "_I'm_ funny? So, tell me, what's so funny about me?"

A faraway look appeared on Usui's sharp, narrow features. "You've changed so much in the past year. It's_ that_ obvious. Yet, at the same time, you're still the same."

"Huh," Misaki said, leaning back. "You _are_ right. That _is_ funny. And weird." She looked at him, a smile appearing on her face. "This actually reminds me of the time when we played that prank on Yukimura."

Usui chuckled. "He actually screamed at us. No one would have ever thought that he'd have the guts to say those words."

Misaki began to laugh along with him. "Some of those words I didn't even know existed! It makes you wonder where he learns it all. I mean, he's so shy and ... ha, ha."

"What about that time when Maid Latte was having that play?"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Misaki said, her face gaining color. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned pink from laughing so much. "It took me over an hour to get all that cream out of my hair."

Usui laughed.

As the two were reminiscing, they began to laugh and swap stories, bringing up more memories buried in the depths of their head. They didn't notice the change of time or how it began to get colder. It was going well until a certain blond teen said something.

"That reminds me," Usui said with a pondering look on his face. _"Did you know that lacey underwears are in right now?"_

All the colors washed away from Misaki's face. It was like time had stopped for her, because she froze. Her eyes were wide and round, and her lips made a perfect O.

"W - what type of question is _that_?" Misaki stuttered, her face turning as red as a tomato. "How in the world do you know that!"

Usui shrugged a shoulder.

Misaki blinked. After a year of being away with the blond boy, she had forgotten how perverted and stupid his questions and answers were. She shook her head, ignoring the fact that her face was as hot as a wild fire.

"In what land are they in?" she asked, perplexed.

"North America, Europe, and some parts in South America and Asia. But I heard that they're really hot in Italy, especially at the beaches."

The raven haired girl gaped at blond boy. Was he for real?

She cleared her throat. "Why in the world are you telling me this?"

"Oh, you know," Usui said, waving his hand around the air, as if they would give her the answer, "in case you do some last minute Christmas shopping."

"I would not - I wouldn't - Why would I -" the teenager grunted. She burried her head in her hands, hiding her bright red face. The blush had spread from her cheeks, to her ears, to the rest of her face.

_Why me? Why am I always unfortunate enough to get stuck with this ... this _thing_?_

"Unless," Usui continued.

_Oh no._

"You planned to buy yourself a pair. If so, I wonder what color Ayuzawa would get. Red's really in right now, but so are black and pink. So, Misa, what color are you getting?"

"What? Wait! I - No - I - I - Wait - I - _Oh_, Usui, you - you - you _Perverted Outerspace Alien!_"

.

Genie met Gerard at the foot of the stairs.

"It's lovely meeting you again, Gigi." Gerard said, using Genie's nick name.

Genie smiled and said, "It's nice to see a familiar face too, Gerard."

Gerard nodded, "So, this plan of yours, is it ..."

"Effective?" Genie supplied, "Gerard, I can honestly tell you that it is fool proof. It's very ... _interesting_. I mean, the plan is easier than most things I've done in the past. But the situation ... it is very interesting. The people and their situation is quite ... well, it's nothing that I've ever seen before. I'll enjoy doing this, Gerard. A good deed done by the evil witch - as most would put it."

Gerard nodded, "It's funny how the press can twist things up."

"No," she said, "it's funny how _people_ can twist everything." She turned her head to the side and looked at an oil painting of a little blond girl wearing a blue and white dress and a blue hat with a white ribbon at the side, surrounded by small purple flowers.

A soft, small smile graced itself on Genie's lips. She had a thing for art, and the painting reminded her of the times when her face was hidden away from all the cameras.

She missed that life. She missed her freedom. She missed _everything_ she had before her name was put in magazines, newspapers, and television.

"You know, a lot of stuff really effed up my life. I don't want that to happen to good people. But it seems that they know how to act well in public. Expecially the girl. It is said that she didn't live this type of life style before, but with all her good deeds and whatnot, I find that hard to believe. But she must have been observant and planned it out to know what's going to happen to her once she enters this type of life ... I'd like to give her props for that."

Gerard's face showed sympathy. Genie wasn't the only one who's life got messed up.

"She did," Gerard said, "I'm sure that her family warned her about it. If you look at it closely, she's almost always with a relative to watch her back. That's smart, if you ask me."

Genie smiled and nodded. Now why hadn't _she_ think of that?

"And the girl?" Gerard asked, "I don't remember messing up Sarah's plans for the event, buying the equipments so they were out of stock, canceling some of the calls, and bumping the party up to an earlier date."

"I needed it to mess up," Genie whispered, "I needed it to. That was the only way to bring the two together. The only way."

.

Misaki was still blushing madly when she got inside her room.

_Lacey underwear? Really? He must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby! That would explain a lot._

Still, Misaki couldn't help but burst out laughing at random times. She was currently lying down on her stomach on top of the bed and her shoulders shook with laughter. Her face was warm from laughing so much, her stomach was starting to hurt, and tears even began to fall from her eyes. She was laughing _that_ much.

"What's so funny?" A voice piped up from the other side of the room.

Misaki froze. Didn't she lock the door?

Clearing her throat, she sat up from the bed and turned to see who was in the room with her.

It was Sarah Vanderwaal, Usui's fiance. She was leaning against the doorframe, her arms were crossed over her chest, a cool look dominated her features.

"I was just thinking about a joke," Misaki said.

"Oh? Do you mind telling me what the joke is?" Sarah asked in a haughty manner.

Misaki did a cross between a cough and clearing her throat. "Actually, it's not a one line joke, per se. It's more like a memory where something happens and then someone just says something that's related to the situation, thus making it funny."

"Oh," Sarah's exotic green eyes traveled around the room.

Misaki began to wonder if she made it obvious that she was lying.

"Do you know Tora Igarashi?" Sarah suddenly asked.

_Huh?_

Why would Sarah be asking about him? Her question was so sudden and out of the blue that it had surprised Misaki.

"Yes," Misaki finally answered. "I know him. Why?"

"Just asking." Sarah said, her voice and face void of any emotion. "If you must know, he's a close friend of mine. I was just wondering if any other guests knew him."

Misaki slowly nodded after she processed the information.

"Listen, Jenna, right?" Sarah asked. "You _are_ Jenna Chamberlain,_ right?_ You know, the girl whose mother comes back from thin air. The girl from the third richest family. The girl -"

"Yes," Misaki cut her off. "That's me. But that's my English name. I'm going by my Japanese name, Ayuzawa, Misaki. Or 'Misa' for short."

Sarah merely nodded. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you going by your Japanese name?"

"I think the question here is why _shouldn't_ I go with my Japanese name?"

The corner of Sarah's lip twitched up into a smirk. "I've read in the papers that you lived in poverty here. That you had to get a job to pay all the debts your father left for you. Although, there _was_ one piece of information that captured my interest."

Misaki's palms felt damp. What was going on? She was confused with the way Sarah was acting. She had always hit Misaki as a calm, collected, nice person. But right now, she was just a down right bitch.

"And what is that?" Misaki asked.

"That you're Takumi's ex-girlfriend," Sarah bluntly said. Her pink lips were set in a firm, straight line. Something flashed in her green eyes and her copper red hair seemed like as if would shoot fire balls at Misaki.

Where had she read that? Did that really come out in the papers? Misaki read everything that involved her - simply because she wanted to know how she looked like in the public eye - but her relationship with Usui never made the papers. Did it?

"Yes, what about it?" Misaki asked. She got up from the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sarah did a cross between a chuckle and a snort. "Nothing. But I've heard about the day when you came to Miyabigaoka to talk to Tora. I've heard the rumors and how you put on a maid outfit for him. How Takumi came to your rescue and what he had to do to get you back."

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She was getting irked by this.

_Just what the hell is this bitch talking about?_

"You know," Misaki said with a cool voice and smug smile. "You shouldn't believe in everything you hear. Unless I should believe the rumors about you sleeping with half your staff and how you secretly got a nose job. Or was it a boob job? Whatever, the details aren't important."

Sarah frowned and shot Misaki a lethal glare. "Where did you hear that?"

Misaki snorted. "So it's true? Who would have known that Miss Sarah Vanderwaal, The Young and The Innocent, would sleep with half of her staff?" Misaki leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at Sarah, as if she were trying to figure her out. "Tell me, did you do it with other girls too?"

Sarah's hands balled up into fists. A second later, her muscles seemed to have relaxed and another smirk graced her lips. "I know that you just came from the garden with Takumi." She took a menacing step forward. "But just remember this, Takumi is _my_ fiance. He's going to marry _me_. And you? You'll just be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he went out with. And regretted it."

Misaki's lips were set in a straight line. She raised her head and said, "What makes you think I even give a crap about your marriage?" Misaki chortled and continued. "What Usui does is none of my concern. Unless it involves me, and because this marriage has nothing to do with me, I want you to stay out of my face." She began to walk until she was face to face with Sarah. She gave the red head a nasty look and said in a cool voice, "Oh, and if you ever try to mess with me, I'll make sure that the Vanderwaal Corporation is no more."

It wasn't much of a threat, but it was the only thing that came tumbling out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure if she meant it.

Sarah's nostrils flared and the corner of Misaki's lip twitched upward in amusement. "Why would I want to waste my time on _you_?"

"Because I'm Cinderella and you're the ugly step sister. Toodles!" Misaki gave her a single wave and strutted out of the room with her head held high.

She slammed the door closed and leaned against a wall.

Had she really done that? Did she just tell the host of the party, Usui's fiance to back off? Well, if she did, it felt good.

Sarah's words and actions left a bad impression.

It had Misaki thinking, _Sarah Vanderwaal is a bi-polar bitch who's currently PMSing._

.

.

**AN**:

I'm back! So don't kill me because I updated really, really late!

I had Writer's Block! And I know that in my previous chapters I said that I had a whole bunch of chapters - like, four chapters - waiting to be updated. BUT, I wasn't satisfied with the Perverted Outerspace Alien scene. And it took forever to rewrite it into a more comfortable one that I was happy with.

But to make it up to you, I combined this chapter with chapter 18 so hey! Look at that, it's longer! But it doesn't end here. Somehow, Fanfiction deleted the next chapter! And I was so mad when I found out. I was like, "What the hell! How did it get deleted?" And after crying my eyes out, I slapped myself, got my act together, and decided to write. It had also deleted chapter 18 (which is the chapter that I added with this one) so I also lost my motivation to write because of that.

But no worries! I'm back and hopefully with Winter Break starting and stuff, I can write and update more! I just hope that I can update again before the year ends! :))


End file.
